Don't Go, Minnie
by LeeMaeRin
Summary: CHAP7 END/Menceritakan perjalanan cinta Lee SungMin, seorang calon dokter yang sedikit 'slengean'. Ketika saudara kembarnya yang menderita kelainan jantung mencintai kekasihnya, akankah SungMin merelakan sang kekasih untuk saudaranya? Sementara di sisi lain, seorang pasiennya selalu berusaha menarik perhatiannya. /Mian, summary gaje T.T / WonMin, KyuMin/GS/DLDR/RnR, ne? :D
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeong, long time no see. FF ini adalah **_**REMAKE**_** dari novel Mira W berjudul 'Jangan Pergi, Lara'. Tidak me**_**remake**_** secara keseluruhan sih. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokohnya dan melakukan penambahan serta pengurangan di beberapa bagian. NO BASH, jika Anda tidak suka, cukup klik icon 'X'. Mudah kan? ^.v RnR, ne? Gumawo *bow***

_**Cast**_

**-. Lee SungMin**

**-. Kim RyeoWook**

**-. Choi SiWon**

**-. Cho KyuHyun**

**-. And other cast**

_**Summary**_

**Menceritakan perjalanan cinta Lee SungMin, seorang calon dokter yang sedikit 'slengean'. Ketika saudara kembarnya yang menderita kelainan jantung mencintai kekasihnya, akankah SungMin merelakan sang kekasih untuk saudaranya? Sementara di sisi lain, seorang pasiennya selalu berusaha menarik perhatiannya. /Mian, summary gaje T.T /WonMin, KyuMin/GS/DLDR**

_**Warning**_

**GS, OCC, Remake, typo(s), Crack Pair (maybe), DLDR**

_**Rate**_

**M?**

_**Disclaimer**_

**Semua chara di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi bagaimanapun keadaannya, SungMin mutlak milik saya dunia akhirat :D *dimutilasi pumpkins* **

**Happy Reading ~~~**

**oooOOooo**

**_Chapter 1_**

Tiiinnnn!Tiinnn!Tiiinnnnnnn!

Suara klakson terdengar begitu membahana di pekarangan sebuah rumah mewah di pusat kota Seoul. Di dalam sebuah mobil, terlihatlah seorang yeoja sedang menekuk wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Kenapa bocah itu lama sekali? Aku sudah hampir terlambat!" gerutunya sebal.

Yeoja itu, Lee SungMin, terus saja menggerutu sambil menekan klakson berkali-kali.

"Minnie-ya, bersabarlah. Mungkin Sannie masih sarapan." bujuk Lee RyeoWook lembut. Beda sekali dengan saudara kembarnya yang lembut dan kalem, SungMin memang cenderung kasar dan tidak sabaran.

"Sannie, ayo cepat! Apa sih yang masih kau lakukan!" teriaknya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ditekannya klakson dengan jengkel. Diinjaknya pedal gas sampai meraung-raung.

"Eonnie, tidak perlu berteriak. Sannie belum tuli!" Lee Sandeul atau yang biasa dipanggil Sannie, putri bungsu keluarga Lee, balas berteriak dari dalam. Dilahapnya rotinya begitu saja dan berlari-lari kecil menghampiri kakaknya sambil menggerutu. "Aish, eonnie. Masih jam setengah tujuh juga!"

"Kalau sudah jam tujuh, mending tidak usah sekolah!" balas SungMin ketus.

"Sepagi ini, tukang sapunya saja bahkan belum datang!"

Sambil mengomel, Sannie membuka pintu depan mobil dan melemparkan tasnya begitu saja ke dalam. Tapi belum sempat Sannie mendudukkan dirinya di samping SungMin, RyeoWook menegur dari bangku belakang.

"Sannie-ya, sudah pamit Appa dan Eomma?"

"Aigo, lupa!" teriak Sannie heboh.

"Eonnie, tunggu ya!" teriaknya sambil melompat keluar.

"Apa lagi?" geram SungMin gemas.

"Belum pamit. Sabar kenapa sih?"

Dan Sannie hampir saja bertabrakan dengan Eommanya yang baru saja keluar, menuju halaman.

"Eomma, pergi dulu!" serunya asal saja. Lalu sambil menoleh ke arah sang Appa yang sedang berjongkok membersihkan motornya, serunya lantang,

"Appa, Sannie berangkat!"

"Heran. Setiap pagi selalu ribut." Lee HanGeng, Appa mereka, hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat keributan putrinya.

"Bocah itu selalu seenaknya. Merepotkan! Harusnya kau pakai supir! Atau belajar nyetir sendiri!" gerutu SungMin jengkel.

"Siapa bilang Sannie gak bisa nyetir?" Sannie melotot gemas. "Kalau saja gak dilarang Eomma..."

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh nyetir!" potong sang Eomma, Lee HeeChul, tegas. "Anak Senior High School sepertimu belum boleh bawa mobil sendiri. Yang ada di otak kalian hanya ngebut dan jual tampang!"

"Kuno!" dengus Sannie sambil melotot ke arah Eommanya yang sudah masuk ke mobilnya.

"Cepat naik atau kutinggal!" bentak SungMin habis kesabaran.

Sannie masuk ke mobil sambil terus menggerutu.

"Ini benar-benar tidak adil! Kalau Eomma yang hampir lima puluh saja masih boleh membawa mobil sendiri dari pagi sampai malam, kenapa Sannie gak boleh?"

"Karena kau masih kecil! Kau pikirkan sekolahmu saja, magnae cerewet!" sahut SungMin sambil menjitak kepala adiknya.

"Tahun depan Sannie pasti sudah boleh membawa mobil sendiri." bujuk RyeoWook sabar.

Lain dengan SungMin yang sedikit urakan dan kasar, RyeoWook selalu bersikap manis pada siapa saja. Terkadang SungMin heran, terbuat dari apa hati yeoja itu. Dia tak pernah marah. Bahkan ketika SungMin memperlakukannya dengan kasar, RyeoWook tetap bersikap manis padanya. Dia selalu sabar, ramah, lembut, penuh pengertian. Aigoo, bagaimana SungMin harus memperlakukan saudara yang sedemikian baiknya? Bagaimana dia dapat membenci seorang yeoja yang begitu manis dan selalu memaafkan?

Tapi bagaimana mengusir rasa iri ini dari hatinya? Mungkin Eommanya yang salah. Karena sejak kecil mengidap kelainan jantung, RyeoWook sangat dimanja oleh HeeChul. Dia tidak boleh mengemudikan mobil, tidak boleh bekerja berat. Tidak boleh melakukan ini dan itu. Tapi selalu didahulukan kalau memilih sesuatu.

Tapi mungkin juga Tuhan yang tidak adil. Karena kalau iri hati itu dosa, kenapa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk yang begitu sempurna seperti RyeoWook? Dia begitu cantik. Senyumnya lembut. Dia juga sangat sopan. Tatapannya teduh menyejukkan. Rambutnya hitam, panjang, dan indah. Kulitnya mulus seperti boneka. Tutur katanya halus. Dan seolah belum cukup, Tuhan masih menganugerahinya bonus. Suara RyeoWook bukan main merdunya. Bakatnya di dunia musik sangat menonjol. Sungguh, SungMin sangat iri padanya. Begitu besar rasa irinya, sampai SungMin merasa, dia bukan hanya iri, tapi dia juga membenci RyeoWook, kembarannya sendiri.

.

"SungMin-ssi, kau tangani pasien ini, saya harus melihat pasien lain." pinta Dokter Song letih.

Malam itu, Unit Gawat Darurat memang sedang kebanjiran pasien.

"Omo, tiga sekaligus, perawat Park?" desis SungMin kaget ketika melihat korban-korban kecelakaan yang berlumuran darah itu.

"Yang dua sudah meninggal, Dok. Hanya anaknya yang masih hidup. Hanya luka robek di kepala, Dok." lapor perawat Park.

"Perawat Jung, tolong siapkan jarum steril!" perintah SungMin sambil mengenakan sarung tangan steril.

Dan mulailah SungMin berjuang menjahit luka di kepala anak itu. Tapi menjahit luka di kepala anak kecil yang sedang menangis meronta-ronta, bukan perkara mudah. Berkali-kali jarum dan pinset terlepas dari tangan SungMin, sehingga terpaksa diganti yang baru. Setelah berjuang hampir satu jam, luka di kepala anak itu akhirnya tertutup juga.

"Jahitannya rapi, Dok." puji perawat Park letih. Bekerja membantu dokter memang melelahkan. Tapi membantu seorang calon dokter lebih repot lagi. Untungnya, perawat Park sangat sabar. Jarang ada perawat senior seperti dia. Terhadap dokter ataupun koasisten, sikapnya sama saja.

"Perawat Park, tolong anak ini diobservasi ya?" pinta SungMin sambil menyeka keringatnya. "Saya mau minum dulu, sekalian lapor dokter jaga."

"Lebih baik Anda disini dulu, Dok." sergah perawat Jung yang sedang mengintai keluar. "Sepertinya ada pasien gawat."

"Semoga bukan kasus bedah. Saya sudah tiga jam belum istirahat!" keluh SungMin.

Dan harapannya buyar ketika sesosok tubuh yang berlumuran darah diusung beramai-ramai ke Unit Gawat Darurat.

"Kecelakaan? Mayat? Aigoooo..." desis SungMin nyaris putus asa.

"Sepertinya masih hidup, Dok. Masih bergerak-gerak."

"Letakkan disini! Biar diperiksa dokter" perintah perawat Jung sambil menunjuk meja periksa.

"Eodiga?" tanya salah seorang namja yang tadi mengusung korban itu. Tampangnya sangar. Rambutnya diekor kuda.

"Dokternya sudah berdiri tepat di sampingmu." sahut perawat Park tajam. "Kalau kau pikir dokter harus memperkenalkan diri kepadamu..."

"Perawat Park, suruh mereka keluar!" perintah SungMin tegas. Dia hampir muntah mencium bau alkohol yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Dengan heran, namja-namja berandal itu mengawasi SungMin.

"Omo, mana aku tau dia dokternya! Sudah yeoja, cantik, masih muda pula!" cetus namja bertampang sangar itu sambil menatap SungMin dengan tatapan melecehkan.

SungMin membalas tatapan namja itu dengan bengis.

"Tunggu di luar!" perintahnya dingin.

Sambil tertawa-tawa, kelima namja itu berjalan ke luar.

"Beruntung sekali kau, Cho!" racau salah seorang diantara mereka. "Sudah hampir mati, masih ketemu bidadari!"

"Ramai sekali praktekmu, Min! Banyak pasien ya?" cetus YuRi setengah mengejek.

"Bukan ramai lagi. Hampir patah pinggangku!"

"Nado, Min. Aku juga kebanjiran pasien. Aigooo, menangani pasien sebesar Mike Tyson, hampir rontok jantungku. Aish, Appaku benar-benar tega! Kalau dia tau begini susahnya sekolah dokter, kenapa dipaksanya aku jadi dokter?"

Mau tak mau, SungMin terpaksa tersenyum mendengar kelakar temannya itu. Tapi senyumnya segera lenyap ketika mata rubahnya berpapasan dengan korban yang terhantar di depannya.

Namja itu masih muda. Mungkin dua lima. Bisa juga lebih sedikit. Peduli apa dengan umurnya. Pokoknya dia masih muda. Dan...tampan.

Kulitnya putih. Rambutnya yang kecoklatan terlihat basah karena keringat dan darah. Bibir tebal yang menggoda. Hidung mancung yang begitu pas melekat di wajah kokohnya. Dan matanya. Aduhai.

"Ngebut ya? Mabuk pula!" gerutu perawat Jung sambil melepas jaket namja itu.

Namja itu mengeluarkan beberapa gumaman tidak jelas dari mulutnya. Sambil tertawa-tawa, beberapa kali tangannya mencoba meraih perawat Jung.

"Aish, beraninya kau!" maki perawat Jung jengkel. Dia langsung melompat mundur.

"Bintang film mungkin ya?" gumam YuRi kagum. "Bodinya oke, tampangnya juga keren. Wah, kau pasti melupakan capekmu, Min!"

"Kurasa preman nyasar lebih tepat!" dumal SungMin muak.

Terus terang dia segan menangani pasien yang satu ini. Sudah mulutnya kotor, tangannya jahil lagi. Bagaimanapun tampannya seorang pasien, SungMin tidak sudi dijamah, apalagi dipegang-pegang waktu memeriksa!

"Mau diperiksa, Dok?" tegur perawat Park ketika dilihatnya SungMin masih terpaku di tempatnya.

_Tentu saja_, umpat SungMin dalam hati. _Memang mau diapakan lagi?_

Hati-hati SungMin menghampiri pasien itu. Dan mata namja itu, mata yang merah berair, menatapnya dengan nyalang. Bibir tebalnya terkuak menyunggingkan seringaian. Dan dia meneriakkan suatu ungkapan yang tidak dimengerti SungMin. Tapi melihat para perawat saling pandang sambil menahan tawa, SungMin dapat menerka arah kata-kata yang pasti berkonotasi jorok itu.

_Sialan!_ kutuknya dalam hati. _Belum pernah aku diejek pasien._

Dengan wajah merah padam menahan amarah, SungMin menghampiri namja itu.

"Kalau ada yang sakit, bilang!" bentaknya galak. Sambil menekan sana, mengetuk sini, tanyanya bengis, "Sakit?"

Tapi sebaliknya dari menjawab, namja itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mulutnya berkecap-kecap nikmat, sementara tangannya siap untuk mencolek. Refleks SungMin mundur dengan sendirinya.

"Perawat Jung, pegangi tangannya kuat-kuat!" perintahnya tegas.

Sambil tetap siaga mundur, SungMin kembali memeriksa. Ketika dia menekan tulang keringnya, namja itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Saya mau lapor dokter jaga dulu. Mungkin tulangnya patah."

Sebenarnya SungMin merasa tidak enak pada Dokter Baek karena mengganggu ahli ortopedi itu tengah malam. Tapi dia sudah membuat diagnosis dan dia benar-benar membutuhkan tanggapan dokter senior itu atas tindakan yang sudah diambilnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Dokter Baek sambil mengawasi SungMin.

"Su...SungMin, Dok." sahutnya gelagapan. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering. "Lee SungMin."

"Diagnosismu tepat."

SungMin nyaris pingsan mendengarnya. Dokter Baek tidak marah. Dia malah memuji tindakannya.

"Siapkan OK."

"Baik, Dok." jawab SungMin gugup. Disekanya keringat yang bercucuran di wajah dan lehernya.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah. Masih sanggup ikut asistensi? Saya tidak mau kau pingsan di OK nanti!"

Tentu saja SungMin tidak mau ketinggalan. Dia harus ikut operasi itu, betapapun lelahnya dia. Kebencian yang berkobar terhadap pasien berandalnya itu menghilang seketika. Bagaimanapun, karena pasien itu, dia mendapat nilai bagus dari Dokter Baek.

.

Park NaRi, baru berumur dua puluh tahun. Tidak cantik, tapi ekspresi wajahnya yang lembut memancarkan keteduhan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. SungMin sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu, saat itu Park NaRi diantar suaminya berobat ke poliklinik bedah. Ketika pada akhirnya Park NaRi didiagnosa menderita kanker tulang, SungMin merasa hatinya begitu trenyuh.

"Hasil biopsi Park NaRi menyatakan _osterosarkoma_nya sudah mencapai stadium IIB." kata Dokter Shin di depan para koasistennya. "Satu-satunya jalan hanyalah mengamputasi tungkai bawahnya. Siapa yang asistensi hari ini?"

"Hari ini giliran HyukJae, Dok!" seru SungMin cepat. Dia tak sanggup jika harus mengikuti operasi itu. Amputasi! Omo! Bau daging busuk yang bercampur dengan amisnya darah! Maaf saja. Apalagi kalau pasiennya Park NaRi. Rasanya SungMin tidak sanggup menonton, apalagi harus asistensi. Tidak tega.

HyukJae melototkan matanya pada SungMin. Tapi SungMin berlagak bodoh.

"Cepat cuci tangan dan tukar baju, Hyuk!"

"Sialan kau, Min!" umpat HyukJae setelah Dokter Shin sudah melangkah jauh. "Dia kan pasienmu. Kenapa mengorbankan aku?"

"Mian. Tadi aku belum sarapan. Takut pingsan!"

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh DongHae?"

"Oh, tidak bisa." sela DongHae secepat mungkin. "Orang sopan selalu mendahulukan yeoja. _Ladies first_!"

"Konyol. Kalau bagian yang gak enak, kau bilang _ladies first_!" dumal HyukJae sambil mengambil pakaian operasi dari lemari.

"Apa bedanya denganmu? Kalau bagian yang enak, kau selalu bilang _ladies first_, kan?" sindir DongHae sinis.

SungMin sudah hampir membuka mulutnya untuk menimpali perdebatan temannya, ketika ekor matanya menangkap Dokter Shin sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Perkenalkan dulu, koasisten-koasisten kita." Katanya kepada namja yang melangkah di sampingnya. Lalu kepada para mahasiswanya, sambungnya singkat, "Dokter Choi SiWon, asisten saya."

SungMin tertegun bengong. Namja tinggi dengan tubuh atletis dan wajah rupawan ini seorang dokter? Aigooo, dia lebih mirip aktor! Terlebih jika dia sedang tersenyum lebar seperti sekarang. Senyum magis yang menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih rata. Belum lagi lesung pipinya yang begitu memikat itu. Matanya yang setajam elang itu sungguh mempesona. _Aigooooo, _pikir SungMin sambil mengulurkan tangan, menyambut uluran tangan Dokter Choi._ Dimana aku pernah melihat tampang dokter sekeren ini?_

"Hari ini saya menjadi asisten pertama, kalian asisten kedua. Kalau sudah mahir kelak, saya bersedia tukar tempat." katanya ramah.

Astaga! Suaranya juga begitu maskulin dan seksi.

Tidak sengaja mata SungMin terbentur pada pakaian operasi yang masih terlipat rapi di tangan HyukJae. Kapan lagi kalau tidak sekarang? Dia tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan bagus ini!

"Hari ini giliranku asistensi, Hyuk." katanya sambil menyambar pakaian operasi di tangan HyukJae. "Park NaRi pasienku."

Tanpa menghiraukan sumpah serapah yeoja kurus itu, SungMin segera melesat ke ruang ganti.

.

"Bagian bedah memang bagian yang paling tidak cocok untuk yeoja." komentar Dokter Choi setelah operasi. Sambil tersenyum manis, lanjutnya lembut "Mian, boleh saya bantu bukakan jubahmu?"

"Ah, kamsahamnida, Dok!" sahut SungMin gugup. Buru-buru dibalikkannya tubuhnya dan membiarkan Dokter Choi melepaskan tali-tali pengikat jubah operasinya.

Heran, SungMin bukan _newbie_ lagi dalam menghadapi kaum namja. Tapi kenapa di depan dokter ini, dia menjadi begitu salah tingkah?

"Masih memikirkannya?" sindir HyukJae.

"Memikirkan Park NaRi. Saat dia sadar nanti, kakinya tinggal satu!" sahut SungMin pura-pura kesal.

"Jeongmal? Bukan memikirkan Dokter Choi? Dia tampan kan? Masih muda pula. Sayang, sudah punya anak!"

SungMin menoleh begitu cepatnya sampai dia merasa lehernya sakit.

"Dia sudah menikah?" serunya kecewa.

"Tentu saja. Mana ada dokter bedah begitu tampan belum menikah? Kecuali kalau dia punya kelainan." ejek HyukJae sambil tersenyum puas.

"Katakan padaku, Hyuk! Dia sudah menikah belum?" SungMin menepuk pundak HyukJae dengan gemas.

"Mana aku tau?"

"Kau!" SungMin bersiap mengangkat tangannya untuk menjitak HyukJae, tapi yeoja itu keburu menghindar.

"Seporsi _bulgogi_, eotte?" HyukJae mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Siapa yang percaya info bohongmu?"

"Tidak percaya? Perawat Jung saksinya. Dia yang cerita saat kau masih di OK!"

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa mentraktirmu? Tanya langsung saja padanya!" cetus SungMin sambil berlalu meninggalkan HyukJae yang menggerutu panjang lebar.

.

Sambil menuangkan sup ginseng ke mangkok SungMin, RyeoWook bertanya hati-hati,

"Minnie, mau mengantarku nanti malam?"

"Eodiga?"

"Seoul Art Hall."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan disana? Sekolah musikmu ada dinas malam juga? Seperti lembur begitu?"

"Hanya sekedar konser kecil untuk amal."

"Mwo?" SungMin menganga tidak percaya. "Maksudmu, kau memainkan piano tanpa dibayar di tengah lapangan, seperti aku dan teman-temanku mengadakan bakti sosial untuk masyarakat?"

"Anio. Kami mengumpulkan uang."

"Sejak kapan kau menjual kepandaianmu bermain piano?"

"Sekolahku mengadakan konser untuk mengumpulkan dana. Hasilnya akan disumbangkan ke beberapa panti asuhan dan panti jompo." jelas RyeoWook sabar.

"Lalu?"

"Aku terpilih untuk mewakili sekolahku. Jadi, kau mau mengantarku nanti malam, Minnie-ya?"

"Untuk apa aku kesana? Merekam berapa kali penonton memberimu aplaus?" dengus SungMin malas.

"Tidak perlu. Kau hanya perlu membuka telingamu dan menutup mulutmu."

"Anio. Aku ngantuk kalau mendengar musik klasik."

"Kalau begitu, terpaksa aku pergi sendiri." desah RyeoWook pasrah.

"Anio!" potong HeeChul tegas. Tumben jam segini Eomma sudah pulang. "Kau harus mengantarnya, Minnie. Kalau tidak, mau kau suruh naik apa Wookie kesana?"

"Taksi banyak, bus juga bertebaran..."

"Anio!" bantah HeeChul mutlak.

SungMin menghela nafas dalam. Tamatlah sudah! Kalau Eomma sudah turun tangan, tidak ada tawar menawar. Kata-katanya selalu berarti vonis. Titah. Percuma dibantah.

"Kau antar Wookie kesana, tunggu sampai selesai dan langsung pulang! Jangan mampir-mampir!"

_Ini perintah_, batin SungMin jemu. Dan mulutnya masih terus berkomat kamit tanpa suara mengikuti kelanjutan ceramah sang Eomma.

.

Dengan ekor matanya, SungMin melihat RyeoWook memasuki kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Nafasnya agak tersengal ketika dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Tapi SungMin tidak peduli. Dia masih pura-pura membaca.

"Minnie, kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya RyeoWook pelan.

"Kenapa tanya padaku? Aku kan cuma supirmu!" jawab SungMin ketus.

Sejenak RyeoWook mengerjap kaget. "Mian, Minnie-ya. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu..."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja!" SungMin melempar bukunya dan bangkit dengan kesal. "Heran, kenapa kau tidak mencari pengawal? Harusnya kau mencari namja yang bisa mengantarmu kesana kemari!"

Sejenak kamar itu menjadi sunyi. Kemudian SungMin mendengar suara RyeoWook. Begitu basah, begitu getir. SungMin berbalik dan dia menemukan wajah RyeoWook telah basah oleh airmata.

"Kau tak mengerti, Minnie." desahnya lirih. "Aku juga ingin punya namjachingu sepertimu. Tapi kita berbeda, Minnie. Apa artinya punya suami kalau tidak bisa menjadi Eomma dari anak-anaknya?"

Sejenak SungMin merasa terpukul. Setitik keharuan menyelinap ke dalam hatinya. Membuat matanya perlahan memanas. Tapi cepat-cepat ditindasnya perasaannya. RyeoWook tidak boleh melihat airmatanya. SungMin tidak pernah menangis. Sejak kecil, sakit yang seperti apapun, ketidakadilan perlakuan Eomma yang bagaimanapun, tak pernah membuat SungMin menangis. Apalagi di depan saudara kembarnya. Tidak juga di depan Eommanya.

"Uljima, cengeng!" gurau SungMin sambil memeluk RyeoWook. "Kau sudah besar! Hapus airmatamu! Bagaimana kalau ada wartawan yang memotretmu nanti? Apa komentar yang akan ditulisnya di surat kabar kalau melihat matamu bengkak? Pianis berbakat, Lee RyeoWook, menangis terharu karena gegap gempita sambutan publik!"

RyeoWook mencubit bahu saudaranya dengan gemas sambil tersenyum malu. Dan SungMin mengela nafas ketika tanpa sengaja matanya melihat betapa putih dan mulusnya leher RyeoWook...

.

SungMin sudah menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya ketika tiba-tiba bangku di sebelahnya diduduki oleh seorang namja. Dan SungMin tidak jadi menguap ketika matanya yang sudah setengah terpejam mengenali namja itu.

"Kau..." desisnya tertahan.

**TBC~~**

**ooOOoo**

Annyeong. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya bisa publish pake akun ini. Entah kenapa, tempo hari, akun ini pernah dihack, gak bisa buat publish. Akhirnya, saya buat akun lagi dan publish 2 ff di akun itu. Tapi syukurlah, sekarang udah bisa. Nama akun saya yang kedua mirip sama yang ini. Jadinya sekarang saya punya 2 akun deh #malah curhat.

Eotte? Eotte? Masih layak lanjutkah? Mohon sarannya ya~~~

Gumawo *bow bareng sungmin yeobo* :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeong, long time no see. FF ini adalah **_**REMAKE**_** dari novel Mira W berjudul 'Jangan Pergi, Lara'. Tidak me**_**remake**_** secara keseluruhan sih. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokohnya dan melakukan penambahan serta pengurangan di beberapa bagian. NO BASH, jika Anda tidak suka, cukup klik icon 'X'. Mudah kan? ^.v RnR, ne? Gumawo *bow***

_**Cast**_

**-. Lee SungMin**

**-. Kim RyeoWook**

**-. Choi SiWon**

**-. Cho KyuHyun**

**-. And other cast**

_**Summary**_

**Menceritakan perjalanan cinta Lee SungMin, seorang calon dokter yang sedikit 'slengean'. Ketika saudara kembarnya yang menderita kelainan jantung mencintai kekasihnya, akankah SungMin merelakan sang kekasih untuk saudaranya? Sementara di sisi lain, seorang pasiennya selalu berusaha menarik perhatiannya. /Mian, summary gaje T.T /WonMin, KyuMin/GS/DLDR**

_**Warning**_

**GS, OOC, Remake, typo(s), Crack Pair (maybe), DLDR**

_**Rate**_

**M?**

_**Disclaimer**_

**Semua chara di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi bagaimanapun keadaannya, SungMin mutlak milik saya dunia akhirat :D *dimutilasi pumpkins* **

**Happy Reading ~~~**

**oooOOooo**

**_Chapter 2_**

SungMin sudah menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya ketika tiba-tiba bangku di sebelahnya diduduki oleh seorang namja. Dan SungMin tidak jadi menguap ketika matanya yang sudah setengah terpejam mengenali namja itu.

"Kau..." desisnya tertahan. Lalu cepat-cepat diperbaikinya sikapnya.

"Dokter...Choi?" gumamnya gugup.

Namja itu menoleh dengan terkejut. Awalnya dia tertegun sesaat, seolah sedang mengingat-ingat yeoja di depannya ini. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum. Dan ketika melihat senyumnya, ketika melihat _dimple_ yang begitu memikat itu, tiba-tiba saja SungMin menyesal telah datang ke gedung itu dengan hanya memakai _T-shirt_ dan celana _jeans_. Dan penyesalannya semakin bertambah ketika RyeoWook datang menghampiri mereka setelah acara selesai. SungMin baru menyadari betapa cantik dan anggunnya RyeoWook dalam gaun hitam panjangnya.

"Wookie, perkenalkan. Ini Dokter Choi SiWon, dosenku." Lalu kepada Dokter Choi, katanya pelan, "Saudara kembar saya, Dok. Lee RyeoWook."

Mereka berjabat tangan sambil menukar senyum. Dan SungMin hampir tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya ketika dia melihat mata Dokter Choi bersinar penuh kekaguman. Tapi RyeoWook memang pantas dikagumi. Dengan rambut tergerai panjang dan bebas hingga ke punggungnya, dengan gaun hitam panjang yang begitu mempesona, RyeoWook tampil begitu anggun seperti seorang putri. Dan di sisinya, SungMin tampak seperti yeoja berandal dengan _jeans_ lusuhnya.

"Saya sangat mengagumi permainan pianomu. Kau benar-benar sangat berbakat." puji Dokter Choi.

_Brengsek!_ Maki Sungmin dalam hati. Tanpa tau kenapa dan kepada siapa dia marah.

"Kamsahamnida." RyeoWook tersenyum malu. "Saya tidak menyangka seorang dokter juga menyukai musik klasik."

"Oh, saya merupakan salah satu penggemar fanatik. Kapan kau akan mengadakan konser seperti ini lagi?"

Dan mulailah mereka terlibat perbincangan tentang musik klasik. Membiarkan SungMin tertegun bengong menafsirkan bahasa planet mereka.

"SungMin-ssi juga bisa bermain piano?" tanya Dokter Choi tiba-tiba, setelah SungMin berdehem untuk yang keenam kalinya meski tenggorokannya tidak gatal.

"Oh, cuma bisa do-re-mi-fa-sol, Dok!" sahut SungMin spontan. "Itupun masih memakai sebelas jari!"

Dokter Choi dan RyeoWook tertawa pelan. Tapi di telinga SungMin, tawa mereka malah terdengar seperti ejekan.

.

"Wookie, kapan kau akan mengadakan konser lagi?" tanya SungMin setelah menurunkan Sannie di depan sekolahnya.

RyeoWook menoleh dengan heran.

"Kau sudah bertanya dua kali." gumamnya pelan, takut SungMin tersinggung. "Wae, Minnie-ya? Kau tidak mendadak jatuh cinta pada musik klasik, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab SungMin berlagak acuh. "Aku orang terakhir di dunia yang akan jatuh cinta pada musik klasik."

"Lalu kenapa kau terus bertanya? Apa karena...dokter itu?" mata RyeoWook menyipit menatap saudaranya.

"Nugu? Dokter Choi? Kalau mau bertemu dengannya, aku tidak perlu mengorbankan telingaku untuk mendengar permainan pianomu. Setiap hari dia di rumah sakit."

Dan SungMin menjadi curiga ketika tidak didengarnya jawaban RyeoWook. SungMin melirik sekilas. Dilihatnya RyeoWook sedang menatap lurus ke depan. Air mukanya begitu polos, seolah-olah tidak menyimpan perasaan apa-apa. Tapi SungMin malah semakin penasaran.

"Dia tampan, ya Wook?" pancing SungMin.

"Huh? Nugu?" RyeoWook menoleh kaget.

"Nugu? Ya Dokter Choi! Siapa lagi?" dengus SungMin jengkel.

"O..."

Sebenarnya SungMin ingin menoleh dan melihat perubahan wajah RyeoWook, ingin menerka arti "O" panjang itu. Tapi sial, sebuah taksi memotong seenaknya di depan mobilnya.

"Dia duda, Wook. Istri dan anaknya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan." pancing SungMin lagi.

"O..."

Hanya itu tanggapan RyeoWook. "O" panjang itu lagi. Tidak ada kelanjutannya. Aish!

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya, Wook?" SungMin tidak sabar lagi. Akhirnya dia menyerang langsung ke sasaran. Sudah dua kali pancingannya meleset.

Sekarang RyeoWook menoleh. Dan SungMin melihat ada kepedihan dalam senyumnya.

"Dia pernah kehilangan anak dan istrinya." sahut RyeoWook lirih. "Dia pasti berharap suatu hari nanti dia dapat membangun kembali mahligainya yang hilang. Lalu apa yang bisa diberikan oleh seorang yeoja penyakitan seperti aku ini, Min?"

Sejenak SungMin tertegun. Tidak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Segurat keharuan menoreh batinnya.

"Tahun depan aku jadi dokter." SungMin berusaha menutupi keharuan dalam suaranya. "Akan kucarikan bahan plastik yang paling bagus untuk mengganti katup jantungmu yang rusak. Aku janji, kau pasti bisa memiliki anak kembar sekaligus, Wookie!"

Tentu saja SungMin hanya bercanda. Tapi sampai menurunkan RyeoWook di depan sekolah musiknya, SungMin masih tak habis pikir, kenapa dia harus mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu? Dia tak ingin RyeoWook juga jatuh cinta pada Dokter Choi, kan? Nah, kenapa tadi dia memberinya harapan?

.

Ketika SungMin memasuki kamar pasien yang terletak di ujung koridor itu, bau alkohol yang begitu menyengat menyapa hidungnya. Dan dia semakin kesal ketika melihat pasiennya sedang duduk setengah berbaring dengan bertelanjang dada.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Dok." sapa namja itu sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu membawa alkohol ke kamar?!" desis SungMin tajam. "Teman-temanmu yang membawakannya untukmu?"

"Tidak penting saya mendapat ini dari mana." sahutnya santai.

"Arrasso! Minumlah terus!" cetus SungMin gemas. Dia berbalik keluar dari kamar. Tapi suara namja itu membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Kau tau, Dok?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

"Mwo?" SungMin mendelik.

"Saya tidak percaya kau tidak suka alkohol!"

"Bukan urusanmu! Yang jadi dokternya saya, bukan kau!" bentak SungMin geram.

"Omo, galaknya!" Namja itu bergidik pura-pura takut. "Kau tau kenapa saya menolak dipindahkan ke rumah sakit yang lebih bagus?"

"Saya tidak wajib menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, kan? Sekarang, pakai bajumu!" perintah SungMin judes.

"Tapi...bagaimana Dokter bisa memeriksa kalau saya pakai baju?" namja itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Meski tidak melecehkan, tapi senyum itu cukup membuat paras SungMin memerahsedikit.

_Cerewet_, maki SungMin dalam hati.

Tapi harus diakuinya, meskipun menyebalkan, tapi dia mulai tertarik pada tingkah laku namja itu. Terutama pada dadanya yang bidang itu, pada bulu-bulu halus yang menyemaki dadanya.

Aish! Mati-matian SungMin berusaha supaya pandangannya tidak turun ke dada yang terbuka itu. Tapi berandal ini memang _evil_, dia tau sekali dimana disimpannya pesona yang memukau itu. Dan sekali _evil _tetap_ evil_, dia tak bosan-bosannya menggoda SungMin setiap kali yeoja itu datang untuk mengontrol keadaannya.

"Aku benar-benar tobat pada pasien di kamar tujuh itu! Kalau belum diancam, dia tidak mau menurut!" gerutu SungMin pura-pura kesal.

"Kalau begitu, rayu saja, Min!" goda DongHae sambil menyeringai.

"Minnie, aku ada usul!" sela HyukJae tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana kalau kita tukar tambah?"

"Apa yang mau kau tukar, Hyuk? Namjachingumu yang berkutu itu?"

"Pasienmu!" HyukJae mengedip lucu. "Tukar dengan pasienku yang di kamar empat."

"Pasienmu yang hampir kadaluarsa itu, Hyuk? Andwe! Aku masih waras!"

"Tadi kau bilang kau tobat pada pasienmu itu. Dia cerewet kan?"

"Hah, daripada dapat pasien seperti pasienmu yang sudah tua itu, lebih baik aku dapat dua pasien lagi yang seperti berandal itu, Hyuk!"

"Aish, itu cuma alasanmu supaya lebih lama di bagian bedah!" cibir DongHae.

Dan SungMin hanya bisa tersenyum masam saat HyukJae dan DongHae terus saja menggodanya. Tapi, memang harus diakuinya, dia memang bertambah betah berlama-lama di rumah sakit semenjak masuk ke bagian bedah. Apakah karena pasien _evil_ yang satu itu atau karena... Dokter Choi?

Alangkah bahagianya dapat mengobrol dengan Dokter Choi. Mendiskusikan suatu kasus. Dokter Choi begitu telaten menjelaskan hal-hal yang belum diketahui SungMin. SungMin sangat mengaguminya. Di mana lagi ada dokter bedah setampan dia? Dia begitu pintar, bukan hanya di bidangnya, tapi juga di bidang lainnya. Dokter Choi bukan hanya ahli membedah tubuh manusia, tapi dia juga mahir bermain biola. Dia juga menguasai beberapa jenis olahraga. Tenis, berenang, beladiri. Pengetahuannya juga sangat luas. Bukan hanya di bidang kedokteran, tapi juga melebar ke urusan politik dan olahraga. Dan di hadapan namja yang nyaris sempurna itu, SungMin mendadak berubah jinak. Ya, mungkin SungMin memang harus mengakui, dia memang menyukai Dokter Choi.

.

Sebenarnya sudah beberapa hari ini, SungMin merasa lutut kirinya sakit. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Sejak kecil, sakit memang tidak pernah membuatnya mengeluh. Lagipula, memang tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengar keluhannya. Sudah ada RyeoWook yang selalu sakit. Dan waktu Eomma sudah tersita habis untuk penyakit RyeoWook. Tapi hari ini, lututnya bertambah sakit. SungMin terpaksa menyeret sebelah kakinya ketika menaiki tangga yang menuju kamarnya.

"Aigoooo! Sannie memang tidak salah lihat. Minnie Eonnie pincang!" teriak Sannie.

Teriakan yang lantang itu membuat RyeoWook dan sang Appa seketika menoleh ke arah SungMin.

"Minnie-ya, gwenchana?" tanya RyeoWook khawatir.

"Ah, gwenchana. Hanya sedikit ngilu." sahut SungMin acuh. Dia meneruskan langkahnya tanpa menoleh. Tapi RyeoWook terus mengikutinya sampai ke kamar.

"Apa kau jatuh, Min?"

"Jatuh? Kau pikir aku anak kecil?" SungMin tertawa dibuat-buat.

"Coba kulihat." desak RyeoWook penasaran. " Beberapa minggu lalu, kaki kirimu terkilir kan? Waktu itu kau tidak mau diurut."

"Sekarang juga tidak! Menyingkirlah, tukang pijit!" jawab SungMin tegas.

Tapi RyeoWook tidak mempedulikan gurauan saudaranya. Dia duduk di sisi tempat tidur SungMin dan memeriksa kakinya.

"Kaki yang sama, Min? Yang kiri lagi? Dimana yang sakit?" RyeoWook menekan pelan tungkai saudaranya. "Disini?"

"Bingo! Tepat di bagian yang sedang kau pegang, ahjumma tukang pijit. Di lutut!" gurau SungMin sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Mungkin kau terlalu lelah membawa mobil besar itu, Min." sela HanGeng yang tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu.

"Nah, ini kesempatan bagus. Sudah lama Minnie menunggu, kapan Appa akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu!"

Sambil tersenyum pahit, HanGeng duduk di tepi ranjang SungMin.

"Kau ingin Appa menjual mobil itu?"

"Asal diganti dengan yang lebih bagus dan lebih mungil!" sahut SungMin jenaka.

Lama tuan Lee menatap putrinya dengan getir.

"Appa janji, mulai besok Appa akan memisahkan sedikit penghasilan Appa. Akan Appa belikan mobil baru yang mungil untukmu." kata HanGeng sungguh-sungguh. "Kau kan tau, Appa tidak punya banyak uang. Appa tidak bisa menjanjikan hal yang muluk-muluk padamu. Tapi, kalau Appa punya uang..."

"Appa, sudahlah. Minnie hanya bercanda." potong SungMin cepat, mati-matian membuat nada suaranya terdengar ceria, meski sesungguhnya, hatinya tengah diremas oleh keharuan yang begitu besar.

"Tapi kakimu sakit..."

"Kaki Minnie sakit bukan karena mobil itu. Minnie terlalu banyak berdiri waktu jaga malam!"

_SungMin selalu seperti ini_, pikir HanGeng terharu. SungMin tak pernah membiarkan orang lain sedih. Ditanggungnya sendiri kesakitan dan penderitaannya.

"Sebaiknya kau istrirahat dulu, Min. Jangan terlalu banyak nyetir." kata RyeoWook lembut.

"Ah, itu pasti cuma alasanmu untuk bolos!"

"Aish, aku serius, Minnie!"

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau mengadakan konser lagi, Wook?"

"Besok malam."

"Besok?" SungMin melompat kaget. "Kau tidak mengundangku?"

"Sebenarnya kali ini resital..."

"Apapun namanya, kau harus mengundangku. Aku suportermu yang paling fanatik. Aku bertepuk tangan paling keras untukmu!"

"Tadinya aku ingin mengatakannya, Min. Tapi karena kakimu sakit..."

"Aneh, Wook. Sakit di kakiku langsung hilang!" SungMin menepuk keras bahu saudaranya.

Tentu saja RyeoWook tidak percaya. Dia tau SungMin berdusta, tapi apalagi yang harus dikatakannya?"

.

RyeoWook menatap saudaranya dengan bingung. Malam ini dandanan SungMin sungguh luar biasa. Dia bukan saja memakai gaun panjangsama seperti yang dikenakannya, dia bahkan memakai _wig _yang model dan panjangnya persis sama dengan rambut RyeoWook.

"Aku jadi curiga. Kau ingin menyaingiku atau ingin mengecoh panitia?" cetus RyeoWook setelah tidak dapat lagi mengekang rasa ingin tahunya.

"Apa salahnya meniru dandananmu? Memangnya kau punya hak paten?" sahut SungMin datar.

"Kau memang makin cantik, Minnie. Tapi aku ragu, JungMo oppa bisa mengenalimu." RyeoWook tersenyum sabar.

"Jangan khawatir, dia tidak akan keliru menciummu. Dia hafal bauku, kok!"

"Kata siapa, _salesman_ itu akan ikut bersama kita?" potong HeeChul galak. "Siapa yang mengijinkan dia ikut?"

"Siapa yang bisa melarang dia pergi? Motor, ya punya dia. Uang juga dia yang punya!" balas SungMin ketus. Sedikit tersinggung karena Eommanya merendahkan JungMo, namjachingunya. Eomma memang tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan JungMo. Menurut Eomma, JungMo hanyalah seorang namja yang tidak punya apa-apa.

"Minnie Eonnie! Eonnieeeeee...!" teriak Sannie dari bawah. Dia berlari-lari ke atas dan sudah membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar ketika tiba-tiba dibatalkannya ketika melihat Eommanya. Setelah HeeChul pergi, baru dia berani menghampiri SungMin dan berbisik,

"JungMo oppa sudah datang. Dia menunggu di bawah!"

Bergegas SungMin menyelinap ke bawah, tapi seolah memiliki mata di balik tubuhnya, Eommanya sudah berbalik dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ingat, hanya lima menit! Dan dia tidak boleh ikut bersama kita!" bentaknya judes.

SungMin mendengus berang. Dia menuruni tangga dengan kesal. Dan kejengkelannya mencapai puncaknya ketika JungMo bahkan tidak mengenalinya lagi!

"Wookie, apa Minnie sudah siap?" tegur JungMo hangat.

Meledak amarah SungMin melihat sorot kekaguman yang terpancar di mata namja itu. Belum pernah SungMin melihat JungMo menatapnya seperti itu. Matanya bersinar penuh gairah!

"Minnie belum siap! Tunggu saja disitu!" sahut SungMin ketus. Dibantingnya daun pintu dengan kasar. JungMo tertegun bengong.

RyeoWook tidak mungkin bersikap sekasar itu. Jadi yang muncul tadi pasti... Omona!

Dengan panik, JungMo mengetuk pintu. Dan pintu itu terbuka begitu kasarnya sampai JungMo terlompat mundur.

"Mian, Minnie! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau berdandan seperti Wookie!" jelasnya salah tingkah.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kau memandang Wookie seperti itu!" SungMin membeliak marah. Sekali lagi SungMin membanting pintu. Dan sekali lagi JungMo tertegun bengong, tapi kali ini, dia tidak berani lagi mengetuk pintu.

_Heran, _pikir HeeChul curiga._ Kali ini tidak ada lima menit. Apa mereka punya akal baru untuk menipuku?_

HeeChul mengawasi gerak-gerik SungMin dengan cermat. Sejak dari rumah hingga ke tempat tujuan, tidak bosan-bosannya dia merapati putrinya yang satu ini. Tapi yang ditemuinya disana benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Tidak ada lagi _salesman_ yang hanya memiliki motor tua nan butut. Tidak ada lagi namja bercelana _jeans_ kumal yang selalu berisik dengan motornya itu.

Yang menunggu putrinya sekarang adalah seorang dokter yang luar biasa tampan dan sangat sopan. Aigoooo! Sejak kapan SungMinnya yang slengean itu bisa memilih namja yang benar?

"Bukan main." sambut Dokter Choi sopan, ketika dia menghampiri dua gadis kembar tersebut. "Dengan potongan rambut dan pakaian yang persis sama seperti ini, bagaimana saya harus membedakan kalian? Malam ini, kalian benar-benar menjadi sepasang anak kembar!"

Bersinar mata SungMin ketika mendengar pujian itu. Bukankah itu berarti dia sama cantiknya dengan RyeoWook? Tapi ketika dia melirik RyeoWook dan melihat betapa berserinya wajah saudaranya itu, kesenangannya langsung turun sampai ke dasar. Kapan pernah dilihatnya RyeoWook sebahagia itu? Seketika SungMin kehilangan gairahnya yang sempat meluap-luap tadi. Ada segurat perasaan tidak enak menoreh hati kecilnya. Sebuah perasaan yang sulit dijabarkan.

Sepanjang konser, SungMin hanya diam. Meski di depan sana, RyeoWook tengah menarikan jemarinya dengan lincah di atas tuts piano. Belum pernah SungMin merasa begitu terkesan dengan penampilan saudaranya. RyeoWook memainkan pianonya dengan penuh kesungguhan. Dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya. Membuat seluruh penonton terpaku di tempatnya, terpesona dengan kemegahan dan keindahan musik klasik yang disuguhkan RyeoWook.

"Daebak! Fantastis!" gumam Dokter Choi kagum.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba SungMin merasa hatinya tidak enak. Tadinya dia mengira karena pujian Dokter Choi, karena dia cemburu pada RyeoWook. Tapi ketika dilihatnya kepala RyeoWook terkulai di atas piano...

"RyeoWook-ssi kenapa, SungMin-ssi?" tanya Dokter Choi bingung.

Sebuah kesadaran melecut otak SungMin. Dengan cepat, SungMin naik ke atas panggung. Dokter Choi langsung membuntutinya.

RyeoWook setengah menelungkup di atas piano. Tangannya menebah dada kirinya. Nafasnya sesak dan berbunyi. Kulitnya dingin dan basah berkeringat. Wajahnya yang pucat berkerut menahan sakit. Pipi dan bibirnya sudah membiru. Tapi dia masih sadar penuh. Matanya menatap SungMin dengan panik.

"Panggil ambulans! Dia terkena serangan jantung!" perintah SungMin tegas, ketika para panitia menghampiri mereka dengan bingung. SungMin sudah lupa dimana dia berada. Dia lupa, orang-orang berjas dan berdasi di hadapannya itu bukanlah perawat di rumah sakit yang biasa diperintahnya. Tapi sesaat sebelum mereka melaksanakan perintah SungMin, Dokter Choi sudah mendahului menggendong RyeoWook...

**_TBC~~~_**

Annyeong, chingudeul *lambai2 genit*. Gumawo karena udah meluangkan waktu demi membaca ff ini. Mian kalau masih kurang berkenan di hati saudara2 sekalian. Kali ini saya mau mencoba menjawab pertanyaan dari para reader, antara lain :

**~Ada yang nanya, gimana ciri2 Ming.** Oke, secara fisik, wajah Ming dan Wook sama persis (namanya juga kembar identik). Tapi yang buat beda adalah cara berpenampilan mereka. Kalo Wook lebih terkesan feminim dengan rambut panjang, Ming lebih terlihat tomboy dengan rambut pendek. Sikap dan sifat mereka juga membuat mereka nampak berbeda. Ya, mungkin udah banyak yang taulah kalau sikap itu juga berpengaruh pada aura (?) yang dipancarkan. Ya, bisa dikatakan, kalo Wook lebih terlihat anggun karena sikapnya yang seperti putri, daripada Ming yang seenak udel dan sedikit _badgirl_.

**~Ini ff WonMin ato KyuMin? **Hm, bisa dikatakan ff ini melibatkan keduanya, meski di awal, lebih ke arah WonMin. Tapi ntar ada juga KyuMin momentnya. Buat yang pernah baca novel aslinya, pasti udah tau ff ini ujung(?)nya bakal seperti apa.

**~Bakal nyesek gak?** Hm, mungkin emang nyesek. Tapi gak bakal _sad ending_ kok *kok jadi bongkar rahasia ya?*

Ah iya, jujur, sebenarnya saya gak tau, readerdeul sekalian mayoritas KyuMin shipper ato WonMin shipper. Karena itu, sebelumnya saya minta maaf seandainya nanti, _ending_ dari ff ini kurang berkenan di hati kalian. Tapi siapapun kalian, KMS, WMS, atopun netral (?), saya tetap berterimakasih pada kalian semua. Akhir kata, saran dan kritik diterima, asalkan bukan dalam bentuk bash dan flame.

Gumawo *bow bareng sungmin yeobo* :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeong, long time no see. FF ini adalah **_**REMAKE**_** dari novel Mira W berjudul 'Jangan Pergi, Lara'. Tidak me**_**remake**_** secara keseluruhan sih. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokohnya dan melakukan penambahan serta pengurangan di beberapa bagian. NO BASH, jika Anda tidak suka, cukup klik icon 'X'. Mudah kan? ^.v RnR, ne? Gumawo *bow***

_**Cast**_

**-. Lee SungMin**

**-. Kim RyeoWook**

**-. Choi SiWon**

**-. Cho KyuHyun**

**-. And other cast**

_**Summary**_

**Menceritakan perjalanan cinta Lee SungMin, seorang calon dokter yang sedikit 'slengean'. Ketika saudara kembarnya yang menderita kelainan jantung mencintai kekasihnya, akankah SungMin merelakan sang kekasih untuk saudaranya? Sementara di sisi lain, seorang pasiennya selalu berusaha menarik perhatiannya. /Mian, summary gaje T.T /WonMin, KyuMin/GS/DLDR**

_**Warning**_

**GS, OOC, Remake, typo(s), Crack Pair (maybe), DLDR**

_**Rate**_

**M?**

_**Disclaimer**_

**Semua chara di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi bagaimanapun keadaannya, SungMin mutlak milik saya dunia akhirat :D *dimutilasi pumpkins* **

**Happy Reading ~~~**

**oooOOooo**

**_Chapter 3_**

Dalam ambulans yang berlari cepat, SungMin dan Dokter Choi berusaha keras membantu paramedis melakukan pertolongan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa RyeoWook. Dan dalam intaian maut yang demikian dekat, SungMin bahkan telah melupakan rasa cemburunya melihat cara Dokter Choi memperlakukan RyeoWook. Dokter Choi ikut berlari-lari di samping brankar RyeoWook yang didorong cepat ke Unit Gawat Darurat. Dan dia tidak meninggalkan RyeoWook sekejap pun selama dokter di Unit Gawat Darurat menolong yeoja itu.

"Sudah lama RyeoWook mengidap kelainan jantung seperti ini?" tanya Dokter Choi murung ketika dia sedang menunggui RyeoWook di ICCU.

"Sejak kecil. Kata dokter, akibat penyakit jantung reumatik yang kemudian merusak katup mitralnya." jawab SungMin lirih.

"Dokter sudah menganjurkan operasi?"

"Sudah. Tapi Eomma keberatan. Apalagi biasanya, serangannya tidak sehebat ini."

Dokter Choi mengawasi RyeoWook yang masih terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Nafasnya belum normal, tapi sudah tidak sesesak tadi. Wajahnya juga masih sedikit pucat. Tidak sadar SungMin melirik Dokter Choi. Dan dia melihat betapa getirnya tatapan dokter itu. Tatapan yang menyiratkan rasa simpati dan iba yang begitu besar.

Setelah kondisinya mulai membaik, RyeoWook dipindahkan dari ruang ICCU ke kamar perawatan. Dokter jantungnya masih mengharuskan RyeoWook beristirahat total untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Selama itu, sang Eomma terus mendampingi dan memberinya semangat.

"Permainan pianomu sangat luar biasa, Wookie. Semua orang mengagumimu. Surat kabar pun memberi komentar yang positif." hibur HeeChul semangat.

RyeoWook tidak menjawab. Air mata perlahan mengalir ke pipinya yang pucat.

"Kau hanya terlalu capek. Lain kali, jangan menguras tenaga sampai seperti itu ya? Arra?" kata HeeChul lembut.

"Tapi apa artinya hidup ini, Eomma? Apa gunanya Wookie hidup kalau tidak boleh begini tidak boleh begitu?" desah RyeoWook getir.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, chagi." HeeChul membelai rambut RyeoWook dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Taukah kau, betapa Eomma teramat sangat menyayangimu? Hidupmu adalah berkat terbesar dalam hidup Eomma..."

Dan keharuan yang menyelimuti kamar itu berubah ceria ketika SungMin dan Sannie masuk.

"Annyeong..." sapa SungMin cerah sambil mengecup kening saudaranya. "Malaikatnya belum mengijinkanmu masuk surga?"

"Malaikatnya salah panggil mungkin ya, Eonnie?" sambung Sannie jenaka. Dia ikut mengecup kening RyeoWook.

"Sudah dua orang yang mengelirukan kita. Untung malaikatnya tidak keliru memanggilku, Wook! Aigooo, aku benar-benar kapok meniru dandananmu!"

Tentu saja SungMin hanya berdusta. Sekedar menghibur saudaranya. Tentu saja dia tidak akan jera mempercantik dirinya. Kalau dengan rambut panjang dan dandanan feminim seperti RyeoWook, dia dapat memancing gairah JungMo dan memikat hati Dokter Choi, kenapa dia harus takut meniru RyeoWook? Kalau perlu, dia akan memanjangkan rambutnya dan membuang semua celana _jeans_nya!

Normal kalau semua yeoja ingin terlihat cantik, kan? Dan supaya disebut cantik, mereka bahkan rela melakukan apa saja!

.

Sudah delapan kali HeeChul mondar-mandir dari ruang tengah ke pintu depan. Menoleh sebentar ke jam dinding, lalu sambil mengomel, berjalan lagi ke pintu depan. Mengintip ke luar dan masuk lagi ke ruang tengah.

"Aish, Eomma! Sudahlah! Jangan mondar-mandir begitu! Eomma membuat Sannie senewen!" gerutu Sannie jengkel. Dia sedang belajar sambil berselonjor di sofa ruang tengah, tapi karena Eommanya terus mondar-mandir sambil mengomel, konsentrasinya jadi buyar.

"Bagaimana Eomma tidak khawatir? Kau tau jam berapa sekarang?" dengus HeeChul kesal sambil duduk di sebelah putri bungsunya.

"Ada jam di tembok. Eomma lihat sendiri saja!" sahut Sannie seenaknya.

"Aish, anak ini! Sembarangan saja bicara pada Eomma!" HeeChul menjitak keras kepala Sannie. Magnae Lee itu memekik heboh.

"Ada apa, Chullie-ya?" tanya HanGeng yang baru muncul dari ruang keluarga.

"Minnie belum pulang juga! Padahal sudah jam sepuluh lebih lima menit!" sahut HeeChul jengkel.

"Baru juga telat lima menit. Mungkin jalanan masih macet." bujuk HanGeng sabar.

"Mungkin filmnya panjang, Eomma." sambung RyeoWook. Ikut menentramkan hati Eommanya.

"Atau motor JungMo oppa mogok lagi!" Sannie menyeringai masam.

"Mungkin Minnie nonton pertunjukan berikutnya. Tadi mereka berangkat agak terlambat." kata HanGeng tenang.

"Semua salahmu, Hannie!" HeeChul bangkit dari sofa sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. "Kalau sudah terlalu malam, kenapa tidak kau larang saja dia pergi?"

Sannie mengela nafas. Dia menutup bukunya dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke sofa.

_Lebih baik aku menyingkir, _pikirnya sambil buru-buru bangkit._ Sebelum aku jadi gila. Bisa jadi malah terkena makian Eomma. Sekarang giliran Appa, sebentar lagi, siapa tau, giliranku! Minnie Eonnie kan gak ada. Dan Wookie Eonnie gak pernah diomelin!_

Dan Sannie belum sempat meninggalkan ruangan ketika bel pintu tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Itu pasti Minnie!" cetus HanGeng lega. Dia sudah melangkah untuk membukakan pintu, tapi istrinya lebih cepat lagi. HeeChul sudah mendahului melangkah ke pintu depan.

"Biar aku saja!" geramnya sengit. "Mau kulihat namja mana yang berani membawa anak gadis kita sampai begini malam!"

RyeoWook melirik kecut ke arah adiknya. _Kasihan Minnie_, matanya seolah-olah berkata demikian. _Dia pasti didamprat lagi. _

Tapi Sannie membalas tatapan kakaknya dengan tenang.

"Pasti bukan Minnie Eonnie." bisiknya mantap. "Sannie hafal betul bunyi belnya. Dua kali pendek dan sekali panjang!"

Dan yang datang memang bukan SungMin. Ketika HeeChul membuka pintu depan dengan kasar dan bersiap untuk mendamprat, yang muncul di depan pintu adalah...Dokter Choi SiWon!

Mereka sama-sama terpana kaget.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Ahjumma." sapa Dokter Choi setelah rasa kagetnya sudah pudar. "Mianhamnida, bertamu terlalu malam."

"Annyeonghaseyo! Silakan masuk, Dokter!" sambut HeeChul secepat dia dapat memperbaiki sikapnya.

"Apakah Minnie ada, Ahjumma?"

"Oh, dia belum pulang! Katanya ke rumah HyukJae pinjam buku."

Dokter Choi tertegun. Belum pulang? Benarkah SungMin tidak ada di rumah? Atau dia ada di dalam, tapi tidak diijinkan keluar menemuinya karena sudah terlalu malam?

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi pulang saja, Ahjumma." kata Dokter Choi sopan. "Saya hanya mengantarkan makalah ini untuk SungMinnie."

"Kenapa buru-buru?" cegah HeeChul. "Kajja, masuk dulu. Kita berbincang di dalam. Mungkin sebentar lagi Minnie pulang."

HeeChul melebarkan daun pintu dan memaksa Dokter Choi masuk. Dokter Choi tidak mampu menolak. Dia mengikuti HeeChul ke dalam. Dan matanya berpapasan dengan mata RyeoWook yang bersinar antara kaget dan senang.

"Dokter...Choi?" gumamnya tidak percaya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, RyeoWook-ssi. Apa kabar?"

"Baik, Dokter." sahut RyeoWook tersipu.

"Bagaimana jantungmu? Obatnya tidak lupa diminum kan?"

RyeoWook mengangguk pelan. "Gwenchana, Dok. Kamsahamnida."

Dokter Choi tersenyum. Kemudian dia menoleh pada Sannie. "Yeoja manis ini pasti adikmu. Boleh tau namamu?"

"Lee Sandeul. Tapi kami biasa memanggilnya Sannie." jawab RyeoWook cepat. Seolah-olah takut tidak keburu menyampaikannya.

Sannie melirik kakaknya dengan heran. Kapan Wookie Eonnie pernah mendahuluinya menjawab? Dan keheranannya semakin bertambah ketika dia mendengar sang Eomma memerintah Wookie Eonnienya. Kapan Eomma pernah menyuruh Eonnienya itu melakukan sesuatu? Apalagi jika masih ada makhluk lain yang bernafas disana!

"Wookie, lekas ambilkan minum untuk Dokter Choi! Jangan lupa keluarkan juga kue kering buatanmu!"

Sannie melongo heran. Mulutnya semakin menganga ketika dia melihat reaksi RyeoWook. Kapan pernah dilihatnya kakaknya yang penyakitan itu berjalan secepat itu?

"Wookie, mainkan beberapa lagu untuk Dokter Choi." kata HeeChul ketika RyeoWook sedang menyajikan minuman.

Sekejap RyeoWook tertegun. Dia memandang Eommanya dengan ragu. Lalu menoleh pada Dokter Choi sambil tersipu.

"Ah, Wookie malu, Eomma. Sudah lama tidak latihan..."

"Wae? Asal tidak membuat RyeoWook letih, saya bersedia mengiringi dengan biola."

"Ah, itu bagus sekali." sambut HeeChul senang. Wajahnya berseri-seri seperti ketika dia berhasil menjual berlian seharga puluhan juta won. Sambil menoleh pada Sannie yang masih tertegun bengong, perintahnya tegas, "Sannie, ambilkan biola di rak paling atas!"

.

"Malam ini pasti tidak ada ampun untukku, Minnie." keluh JungMo sambil menyeringai masam. "Kita sudah terlambat dua jam dari batas jam malam!"

"Semua karena motor bututmu. Tiada hari tanpa mogok!" gerutu SungMin jengkel.

SungMin berjalan ke pintu depan dan menekan bel. JungMo tegak di sisinya. Lesu dan pasrah seperti terdakwa yang sedang menantikan hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan padanya.

SungMin merasa lega ketika Sannie yang membuka pintu. JungMo lebih lagi. Rasanya dia baru saja keluar dari sumur tua yang pengap.

"Eomma belum pulang?" tanya SungMin.

"Ssst!" Sannie meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. "Cepat masuk. Selagi ada gencatan senjata."

SungMin memandang adiknya dengan heran. Dia masih ingin bertanya, tapi Sannie menarik tangannya dengan tidak sabar.

"Kajja, tunggu apa lagi?" Lalu pada JungMo yang masih melongo kebingungan, godanya sambil mengedip nakal "Pulanglah dengan damai, oppa. Dosamu diampuni!"

Ketika Sannie menutup pintu dan SungMin melangkah ke ruang tamu, dia baru menyadari keganjilan itu. Terdengar suara dentang piano dan gesekan biola dari dalam...

RyeoWook sedang bermain piano, pada jam dua belas malam? Dan suara biola yang mengiringinya itu...

"Nugu, Sannie-ya?" bisik SungMin dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang.

"Tamu istimewa untukmu, Eonnie." Sannie mengedip lucu. "Namja keren, lho. Tapi sudah dibekuk Wookie Eonnie. Salah sendiri! Siapa suruh Eonnie pulang telat!"

SungMin membeku di ambang pintu. Meski namja itu tegak membelakanginya, tapi dia dapat mengenali sosok itu dengan jelas. Dokter Choi...

SungMin menerobos masuk, ingin menegur namja itu, tapi HeeChul keburu menoleh. Dan mencegahnya dengan isyarat. Dan selama hampir setengah jam, SungMin terpaksa mematung disana mendengarkan duet mereka. Sengaja dia bertepuk tangan paling keras ketika lagu itu berakhir. Tapi hatinya langsung menguncup ketika melihat reaksi namja itu.

Dokter Choi sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Menoleh saja tidak. Dia malah tidak melepaskan tatapannya sekejap pun dari wajah RyeoWook!

"Daebak!" desis Dokter Choi kagum. "Belum pernah ada yang mengiringi permainan biolaku seharmonis ini!"

"Ah, kamsahamnida, Dok..." RyeoWook menunduk malu. Tapi matanya bersinar-sinar dalam sejuta kebahagiaan.

"Wookie memang berbakat sekali." HeeChul menimpali dengan semangat. "Dia sudah bisa main piano sejak umur empat tahun. Dia malah membaca not balok terlebih dulu daripada huruf!"

SungMin memandang mereka dengan kesal. Dia benar-benar merasa diacuhkan. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menegurnya! Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang merasa perlu minta maaf karena mereka telah memonopoli Choi SiWonnya!

.

Menjelang akhir kuliah kliniknya di bagian bedah, SungMin harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pasien-pasiennya. Dan ada dua pasien yang terasa begitu berat untuk ditinggalkannya.

Cho KyuHyun, pasien _evil_nya di kamar tujuh. Dan Park NaRi, yeoja pengidap _osteosarkoma_, pasien pertamanya di poli bedah. Meski yeoja itu sudah menjalani amputasi, tapi sayang, anak sebar kankernya ternyata telah sampai ke paru-paru. Hampir tak ada harapan.

SungMin sedang berpamitan pada para perawat ketika terdengar panggilan darurat dari kamar Park NaRi. Dia dan Dokter Choi segera bergegas menuju kamar rawat Park NaRi dan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan nyawa yeoja itu. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Setelah berjuang hampir satu jam, akhirnya mereka terpaksa menyerah. Park NaRi menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir dalam dekapan suaminya yang selalu setia mendampinginya.

Dokter Choi meninggalkan kamar itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia tampak begitu letih dan sedih. Belum pernah SungMin melihat wajahnya tanpa senyum seperti itu. Ketika SungMin masuk ke kamar kerjanya, Dokter Choi baru saja selesai menulis surat laporan kematian. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, SungMin meletakkan status pasien di meja Dokter Choi. Kemudian dia berbalik dan melangkah keluar. Dan SungMin sedikit terperanjat ketika Dokter Choi menahan lengannya. Dan matanya yang merah berair berpapasan dengan mata Dokter Choi yang redup.

"Aku juga merasa kehilangan, Minnie." bisiknya parau. Dokter Choi bangkit dan mengenggam tangan SungMin dengan lembut.

"Aku sama kecewanya denganmu, Minnie. Tapi sebagai dokter, kita akan sering menghadapi momen-momen seperti ini. Kematian masih merupakan suatu misteri..."

SungMin mengangguk pelan. Dokter Choi menghapus setitik air mata yang mengalir di pipi SungMin. Lalu memeluk yeoja itu dengan hangat. Seolah ingin menabahkannya. Dia tau betapa SungMin kehilangan salah satu pasien favoritnya...

Dan ketika untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun berlalu, SungMin menitikkan airmata di dalam mobil yang membawanya pulang ke rumah. Dia baru menyadari artinya ikatan batin antara dokter dan pasien.

.

Dari hari ke hari, hubungan SungMin dan Dokter Choi bertambah erat. Terlebih setelah SungMin lulus dari bagian bedah dan pindah ke bagian kulit dan kelamin. Sekarang hubungan mereka menjadi semakin bebas. Dan Dokter Choi tidak malu-malu menjemput SungMin dan mengantarnya pulang.

Kuliah klinik di bagian kulit tidak seberat di bagian bedah. Waktunyapun hanya satu setengah bulan. SungMin dapat belajar dengan lebih santai. Dan menyisakan waktu lebih banyak untuk dua namjachingunya. SungMin memang belum memutuskan hubungannya dengan JungMo, meski dia sudah mulai pacaran dengan Dokter Choi. Tentu saja Dokter Choi tau, tapi dia tak pernah marah. Apalagi memaksa SungMin agar memutuskan hubungannya dengan JungMo.

"Cadangan." gurau SungMin ketika suatu malam mereka kebetulan membicarakan JungMo saat sedang kencan. "Siapa tau mendadak aku bosan padamu!"

Dokter Choi hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Wonnie, kau tidak marah?"

"Kenapa harus marah?" kata Dokter Choi sabar. "Aku yang datang belakangan, kan? Aku sudah cukup bersyukur bukan aku yang jadi cadangan."

"Benar kau tidak cemburu?" desak SungMin penasaran.

"Pada siapa? JungMo?" Dokter Choi tersenyum lebar. "Aku malah kasihan padanya!"

"Kasihan?"

"Tidak kasihan kalau hanya dianggap cadangan oleh yeojachingu sendiri?"

Mereka sama-sama tertawa lunak.

"Lagipula aku tidak percaya kau mencintainya, Minnie."

"Sok tau!" SungMin mengerucutkan sedikit bibirnya.

"Bukan begini sikap seorang yeoja kalau dia mencintai seorang namja. Kau hanya membutuhkannya. Bukan mencintai."

"Aigoooo! Susahnya pacaran dengan dokter! Karena paham psikologi, pacaran saja dianalisis!"

Sekali lagi mereka sama-sama tertawa. Kali ini lebih lembut. Selembut tatapan mereka yang terkunci dalam simpul yang erat dan lama. Dokter Choi meraih tangan SungMin dan meremasnya dengan mesra.

"Chagiya, kapan aku boleh menemui Eommamu?"

"Pada hari aku diwisuda."

"Sebelum itu?"

"Boleh saja. Asal kau membawa berlian."

"Untuk membelimu?"

"Siapa bilang aku bisa ditukar dengan berlian?"

"Lalu, untuk apa aku membawa berlian menemui Eommamu?"

"Untuk ditaksir! Itu kan pekerjaan Eomma!" SungMin tertawa puas karena berhasil mengecoh kekasihnya.

Dokter Choi tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sangat berbeda dengan RyeoWook."

Tawa SungMin langsung berhenti dengan sendirinya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingat Wookie?" tanyanya kering.

"Karena kau sangat berbeda dengan saudara kembarmu!"

"Apa yang kau tentang Wookie? Bertemu saja baru beberapa kali!" desak SungMin agak cemburu.

"Katamu, dokter paham psikologi, kan? Sekali lihat saja, aku sudah dapat membedakanmu dari RyeoWook!"

"Dia lebih menarik?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalian punya daya tarik masing-masing, yang berbeda satu sama lain."

"Dan daya tarik itu sama besarnya?"

Dokter Choi mengulum senyumnya. Sedikit gemas karena SungMin semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Cemburu, eoh?"

"Kalau kukatakan daya tarikmu sama besarnya dengan JungMo, kau tidak cemburu, Wonnie?"

"Tentu saja, anio!" sahut Dokter Choi santai.

SungMin melotot pura-pura kesal. Tapi Dokter Choi malah meremas tangannya dengan hangat.

"Ingat apa yang kukutakan tadi?" Dokter Choi mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kening SungMin dengan lembut. "Dokter mengerti ilmu jiwa. Dan aku mengerti sekali, JungMo sama sekali bukan saingan!"

SungMin mencubit kekasihnya dengan gemas.

.

SungMin melirik arlojinya dengan kesal. Sudah hampir pukul delapan. Tapi Dokter Choi belum muncul juga. Padahal hari ini dia tidak ada praktek. Dan mereka sudah ada janji makan malam.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Minnie..." suara Dokter Choi di telepon tadi terdengar lain dari biasanya. Terdengar murung dan sepertinya...agak bingung. Waeyo? Apa karena pertemuannya dengan Eomma kemarin?

HeeChul tidak mungkin menolak Dokter Choi. Bukankah dia sangat menyukainya? Berbeda dengan JungMo. Sejak awal, HeeChul sudah alergi. Apakah Eommanya meminta Dokter Choi menunggu sampai SungMin lulus? Memangnya siapa juga yang mau menikah sekarang?

"Arrasso. Dimana kau akan mengatakannya? Di rumah sakit? Di bioskop? Di cafe?" tanya SungMin sedikit bercanda.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kita makan malam?" tanya Dokter Choi setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Baiklah."

Dan sekarang, dia terlambat datang! Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang ingin dikatakannya? Sesuatu yang seriuskah?

Sekali lagi SungMin melirik jam. Kali ini jam dinding. Khawatir arlojinya rusak. Dan tanpa sengaja, matanya terbentur pada RyeoWook.

Yeoja itu sedang duduk di sofa. Ada sebuah buku di pangkuannya. Tangannya mencoret-coret buku itu. Tapi wajahnya hampa.

"Hah, kau pasti sedang melukis profil namjachingumu. Coba aku lihat!" goda SungMin jahil. Daripada bosan menunggu. Dengan gesit, disambarnya buku di pangkuan RyeoWook.

"Kembalikan!" seru RyeoWook panik. Sontak dia bangkit, mencoba meraih buku itu.

SungMin berkelit dengan gesit. RyeoWook mencoba mengejarnya. Tapi sampai nafasnya memburu, dia tidak berhasil merampas kembali bukunya. Akhirnya dia menyerah. Sambil memegangi dadanya dengan nafas terengah-engah, dia menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi.

Melihat keadaan saudaranya, SungMin takut juga. Sambil menyembunyikan rasa sesal dan khawatir yang mulai menyerangnya, SungMin duduk di samping RyeoWook dan mengembalikan bukunya.

"Mian." katanya sambil mengelus bahu RyeoWook. "Hanya bercanda."

RyeoWook tidak menjawab. Dia mengatur nafasnya sambil memegang bukunya erat-erat.

"Kuambilkan minuman, ne?" SungMin bergegas lari ke dapur, mengambil segelas air hangat. Untung Eomma belum pulang. Kalau Eomma sampai tau, aish! Dia pasti didamprat habis-habisan!

Keadaan RyeoWook sudah mulai membaik ketika SungMin tiba di sampingnya. Sesudah minum beberapa teguk, nafasnya kembali normal.

"Jangan ganggu aku lagi, Minnie! Kau hampir membunuhku!" dengus RyeoWook terbata.

"Mian, Wookie. Aku hanya ingin tau siapa kekasihmu."

"Kekasih nugu?"

"Siapa sih namjachingumu, Wook? Kenapa dirahasiakan?"

"Aku tidak punya kekasih. Siapa sih yang mau sama yeoja sakit jantung seperti aku?"

"Jangan begitu, yauw! Kau kan cantik. Kata Dokter Choi..."

Tersentak RyeoWook mendengar nama itu. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap SungMin dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Minnie, apa katanya?" potongnya gemetar. "Dia bilang apa? Dia bilang apa tentang aku?"

SungMin terpana diam. Mulutnya yang tadinya sedikit terbuka, perlahan menutup kembali. Ditatapnya saudaranya dengan nanar.

"Nugu?" desisnya parau. "Dokter Choi?"

RyeoWook mengangguk cepat. Matanya yang berlumur sejuta harapan, menggelepar-gelepar dengan resah.

"A...a...apa...apa katanya, Min?" desahnya gugup.

Tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi jelas. Tiba-tiba SungMin mengerti. RyeoWook telah jatuh cinta pada Dokter Choi. Omona! Bagaimana dia harus bersaing dengan saudara kembarnya sendiri?

RyeoWook mencintai kekasihnya...

Aigoooo, eottokhae? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Dia sangat menyayangi RyeoWook...iba padanya... sekaligus benci!

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana sekarang?

**_~TBC~_**

Annyeong...annyeong...annyeong *lambai2 lebay*

Eottokhae? Ada yang nungguin chap ini gak? Gak tuh! hiks...hiks... *benamin wajah di dada Minppa* *dibacok massal*

Ah iya, sulit banget ya sekarang masuk ffn. Padahal di kantor bisa, tapi di laptop gak bisa T.T, padahal sama-sama buka dari _Mozilla_. Kok aneh ya. Kalo dari _Mozilla_nya yang blokir, harusnya kan gak bisa login juga. Akhirnya terpaksa saya publish di kantor deh *mian ya bos ^.v* Tapi kan gak enak, kurang nyaman gitu, gak bisa bebas melanglangbuana (?), beda ama di laptop sendiri #mendadak curcol. Chingudeul ada yang tau gak, gimana cara login di ffn lewat access lain? Bagi info dong *pasang muka polos*

Sedikit bocoran nih, buat yang menantikan KyuMin moment, chapter depan bakal mulai saya munculin KyuMin momentnya, masih sedikit sih tapi #plak

Ah, tak lupa saya juga mau berterima kasih pada readerdeul sekalian. Juga para reviewers. Mian karena gak bisa balas satu-satu, karena kendala _-gak bisa login-_ itu tadi. Saran dan kritik tetap diterima dengan tangan terbuka.

Gumawo *bow bareng sungmin yeobo* :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Annyeong, long time no see. FF ini adalah **_**REMAKE**_** dari novel Mira W berjudul 'Jangan Pergi, Lara'. Tidak me**_**remake**_** secara keseluruhan sih. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokohnya dan melakukan penambahan serta pengurangan di beberapa bagian. NO BASH, jika Anda tidak suka, cukup klik icon 'X'. Mudah kan? ^.v RnR, ne? Gumawo *bow***

_**Cast**_

**-. Lee SungMin**

**-. Kim RyeoWook**

**-. Choi SiWon**

**-. Cho KyuHyun**

**-. And other cast**

_**Summary**_

**Menceritakan perjalanan cinta Lee SungMin, seorang calon dokter yang sedikit 'slengean'. Ketika saudara kembarnya yang menderita kelainan jantung mencintai kekasihnya, akankah SungMin merelakan sang kekasih untuk saudaranya? Sementara di sisi lain, seorang pasiennya selalu berusaha menarik perhatiannya. /Mian, summary gaje T.T /WonMin, KyuMin/GS/DLDR**

_**Warning**_

**GS, OOC, Remake, typo(s), Crack Pair (maybe), DLDR**

_**Rate**_

**M?**

_**Disclaimer**_

**Semua chara di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi bagaimanapun keadaannya, SungMin mutlak milik saya dunia akhirat :D *dimutilasi pumpkins* **

**Happy Reading ~~~**

**oooOOooo**

**_Chapter 4_**

"Eommamu menginginkan aku menikahi RyeoWook. Aku menyesal, Minnie. Aku mencintaimu..."

"Tapi akan menikah dengan Wookie? Munafik! Bagaimana kau bisa mencintai seorang yeoja lalu menikah dengan saudara kembarnya? Cinta model apa itu?" SungMin mendelik kesal.

"RyeoWook lebih membutuhkan aku daripada kau, Min." Dokter Choi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yang kita bicarakan ini cinta, bukan sembako! Apa urusannya dengan segala macam kebutuhan?" sembur SungMin sengit.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Minnie..." Dokter Choi mengangkat kepala dan memandang SungMin dengan sayu.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tak pernah diberi pengertian! Tiba-tiba kekasihku ditodong saudara kembarku sendiri! Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti?"

"RyeoWook sakit, Min..."

"Bukan cuma dia orang sakit di dunia ini!"

"Ketika malam itu kepalanya terkulai di pangkuanku, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa, dia begitu membutuhkanku. Kau tau apa yang dibisikkannya padaku, Min? Ketika dia terkena serangan jantung?"

SungMin sudah menggeleng ratusan kali dalam hatinya. Tapi dia tak sanggup menggerakkan kepalanya merasa seperti tengah terbenam perlahan-lahan di dalam lumpur. Pengap, lemas, tak berdaya. Tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Hanya mampu mendengar. Membiarkan hatinya diiris sedikit demi sedikit oleh perkataan Dokter Choi.

"Katanya 'aku takut, Dokter!' Kata-kata yang mengingatkanku pada almarhum istriku pada malam dia mendapat kecelakaan. Waktu itu dia juga sangat ketakutan, Min..."

"Dan kau akan menikahi semua yeoja yang ketakutan?"

"Aku sangat ingin membantu RyeoWook, Min. Berjuang untuk menyelamatkannya!"

"Tapi membantu tidak selalu berarti harus menikahinya! Dokter boleh punya seribu pasien, tapi istrinya kan cuma satu!"

"Aku sudah memilih RyeoWook, Min. Mianhae..." Dokter Choi menyentuh tangan SungMin dengan perasaan bersalah. "Tak akan pernah kubiarkan dia ketakutan lagi. Dia tak akan sendirian lagi menghadapi penyakitnya..."

"Wookie memang tidak pernah sendirian! Selalu ada Eomma yang mengayominya!" SungMin menarik tangannya dengan kasar.

"Arrasso. Aku tau apa yang selama ini dilakukan Eommamu padamu. Tapi itu malah membuatmu menjadi sosok yeoja yang hebat. Kau tidak perlu siapa-siapa, kau bisa melakukan semua yang kau inginkan tanpa bantuan orang lain. Tapi RyeoWook tidak. Kau tidak marah kan, Minnie?"

"Tentu saja aku marah! Kau sudah mengkhianatiku dan kau masih berani bertanya aku marah atau tidak? Memang apa yang kau inginkan? Apa kau mau aku melompat-lompat gembira, menjabat tanganmu, dan mengucapkan selamat?" SungMin menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras kemudian pergi meninggalkan Dokter Choi begitu saja.

.

SungMin tidak sudi memperlihatkan kesedihannya di hadapan siapapun. Kalau dia terpaksa menangis, hanya keempat dinding kamarnya yang boleh menjadi saksi. Tapi malam ini, Appanya masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Dan SungMin terlambat menyeka air matanya.

"Minnie, maafkan Appa..." bisik HanGeng sambil menunduk. Tidak sampai hati melihat air mata putrinya. "Seharusnya Appa bisa membelamu. Melarang Eommamu mendesak Dokter Choi untuk menikahi Wookie..."

"Anio. Bukan salah Appa. SiWonnie kan punya otak! Punya hati! Punya mulut! Dia bisa bantah kalau memang tidak mau!"

"Tapi Appa tetap merasa Eomma tidak adil padamu..."

Lama SungMin menatap HanGeng. "Appa..." panggilnya lirih. "Kenapa Eomma lebih menyayangi Wookie?"

"Karena dia lemah dan penyakitan, Min. Semua orang kasihan padanya."

"Jadi karena Minnie kuat dan tidak pernah mengeluh, tidak ada yang menyayangi Minnie?"

"Bukan tidak sayang. Hanya saja, kau selalu dipaksa untuk mengalah..."

"Tidak adil!"

"Memang Eomma tidak adil padamu." HanGeng duduk di sisi ranjang sambil membelai kepala putrinya dengan lembut. "Tapi salah Appa juga, Min. Kalau penghasilan Appa lebih besar, Appa pasti masih punya hak untuk menentang kemauan Eommamu. Kalau status Appa bukan cuma penjaga rumah, Appa pasti masih bisa membelamu..." suara HanGeng berubah basah dan getir.

Ada kepedihan menyengat hati SungMin. Dia tidak tega melihat Appanya begitu tertekan.

"Appa..." bisik SungMin sambil merangkul leher Appanya. "Kalau Minnie tidak mau menikah seumur hidup, Appa masih mau kasih makan?"

"Appa tidak percaya." HanGeng tertawa pelan. "Tidak percaya anak Appa yang begini cantik tidak mau menikah! Hah! Baru sehari jadi dokter, pasti sudah belasan namja yang mengajukan lamaran!"

"Lamaran kan bisa ditolak, dibuang ke tempat sampah!" SungMin merajuk manja. "Pokoknya Minnie tidak mau menikah!"

"Appa berani bertaruh, sebelum uban memenuhi kepala Appa, Appa sudah punya selusin cucu!"

"Itu pasti anak Wookie dan Sannie!" SungMin tersenyum pahit. "Mungkin juga anak Cacao!"

"Dan pasti anakmu juga!" HanGeng mencubit pipi SungMin dengan gemas. "Yang paling sehat, lucu, dan nakal seperti Eommanya!"

"Minnie mau makan banyak-banyak supaya gendut. Supaya tidak ada namja yang tertarik! Minnie mau menemani Appa sampai tua, supaya Appa tidak pernah bisa pensiun!" SungMin memeluk Appanya dengan manja.

Dan HanGeng tidak bisa membedakan lagi apakah getar yang mengguncang bahunya itu tawa atau tangis. Karena dia sendiri sudah tertawa sambil menangis...

.

Pernikahan RyeoWook dan Dokter Choi berlangsung sangat meriah. HeeChul seperti sengaja menampilkan putrinya dalam sosok yang seanggun-anggunnya. Dia memilihkan seorang penata rias yang tersohor. Memilihkan gaun pengantin yang paling indah. Dan minta agar pesta pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan di tempat yang sangat eksklusif. HeeChul mengundang seluruh kerabat, kolega, dan langganan-langganannya. Lengkap. Kapan lagi dapat menciptakan ajang pamer sekaligus promosi seperti ini?

Pada awalnya, tentu saja HanGeng keberatan. Tapi seperti biasa, suaranya tidak pernah masuk hitungan. Dan Dokter Choi, yang sebenarnya tidak menginginkan pernikahan keduanya berlangsung besar-besaran, tidak mampu menolak. Hanya SungMin dan Sannie yang berani terang-terangan mengkritik. Tapi seperti biasa juga, kritik mereka langsung masuk _recycle bin_.

"Apa Eomma tidak berpikir, Wookie capek tidak bersalaman dengan begitu banyak orang? Jangan-jangan setelah pesta, jantungnya harus langsung di_charge_!" gerutu SungMin antara kesal dan iri.

"Aish!" bentak HeeChul kesal. Dipelototinya putrinya dengan ganas. "Bicara apa kau? Bukannya membantu, malah bicara yang tidak-tidak!"

"Bantu apa lagi? Eomma kan sudah mengundang seluruh penduduk Korea Selatan. Sudah memesan _Wedding Organizer_ yang paling bergengsi. Kita hanya tinggal menghitung berapa juta won kado yang masuk!" timpal Sannie gemas.

Dan usaha HeeChul memang tidak sia-sia. Pesta pernikahan RyeoWook berlangsung sangat meriah. RyeoWook tampil bukan hanya cantik, tapi juga anggun. Meski separuh waktu pesta dihabiskannya di kursi. Dan meskipun sepanjang waktu SungMin selalu berjaga-jaga di dekatnya, takut kalau penyakit jantung RyeoWook mendadak kambuh.

"Aku sangat bahagia, Minnie. Sangat bahagia sampai rasanya aku ingin menangis!" bisik RyeoWook terharu. Diremasnya tangan SungMin dengan emosional.

"Andwe. Nanti _make-up_mu luntur." SungMin berusaha keras menyembunyikan perasaannya. Bahkan ketika menyalami Dokter Choi untuk mengucapkan selamat, SungMin masih tampil gagah, setegar ketika dia menjahit luka salah seorang pasiennya.

"Chukkae." katanya tawar. "Ingat janjimu. Kau harus merawatnya baik-baik. Jangan terlalu sering ditinggal mengoperasi pasien!"

"Gumawo, Min." Dokter Choi tersenyum tipis.

Hanya Appanya yang mengerti perasaan SungMin yang sesungguhnya. Dia tau bagaimana sakitnya hati SungMin melihat kekasihnya bersanding dengan saudara kembarnya sendiri. Jika Dokter Choi menikah dengan yeoja lain, SungMin dapat menolak menghadiri pernikahannya. Tapi jika mempelai Dokter Choi adalah saudaranya sendiri, bagaimanapun, SungMin terpaksa hadir! Dan penderitaan SungMin selama upacara itu berlangsung, hanya dia sendiri yang dapat merasakannya. Hanya dia pula yang tau, berapa banyak botol parfumnya yang hancur dilemparkan ke dinding ketika malam itu dia mengurung dirinya di kamar...

.

Dengan alasan ingin mencari pengobatan yang lebih baik untuk istrinya, Dokter Choi membawa RyeoWook ke luar negeri, hanya beberapa bulan setelah mereka menikah. Bagi SungMin, hal itu tentu saja sangat menguntungkan. Dia tau sekali, jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia masih mencintai dokter itu. Bagaimana bisa membunuh cinta dalam sekejap mata, meskipun Dokter Choi kini sudah menjadi iparnya? Dan sepertinya, Dokter Choi juga menyadarinya. SungMin masih terlalu menarik baginya. Lebih baik menyingkir sebelum terlambat!

SungMin memang tidak pernah berubah. Dia masih tetap pribadi yang disukai. Menarik. Tidak pernah kelihatan susah. Juga setelah dia menjadi dokter. JungMo masih setia menemaninya kesana kemari. Tapi dia masih belum mampu mendesak SungMin untuk menikah, meskipun telah berkali-kali melamarnya.

"Jika kau tidak malu punya suami _salesman_, silakan saja." kata HeeChul tawar. "Kau sudah jadi dokter, sudah pandai memilih jalan hidupmu sendiri."

HanGenglah yang lebih mengerti perasaan SungMin.

"Minnie, kalau kau masih ragu, tunda saja keputusanmu. Tunggu sampai kau yakin, pilihanmu tidak keliru."

"Minnie kan sudah janji pada Appa kalau Minnie tidak mau menikah." rajuk SungMin sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Appanya. "Appa masih tetap mau memelihara Minnie, kan?"

Tentu saja HanGeng tidak percaya.

.

"Semua pasien serentak pulang ketika mendengar Dokter Kim tidak praktek hari ini, Dok." lapor perawat Hwang pura-pura gemas. Padahal dalam hati dia bersorak gembira karena bisa pulang cepat.

SungMin memandang perawat Dokter Kim, dokter yang digantikan sementara prakteknya itu, dongkol.

"Sudah kau katakan ada wakilnya?"

"Sudah, Dok! Tapi mereka tidak mau berobat pada wakil. Katanya mereka mau bertemu dengan Dokter Kim saja minggu depan."

"Dan menyuruh penyakitnya menunggu? Apa mereka tidak tau, wakil Dokter Kim dokter juga?" SungMin membeliak kesal.

"Tau, Dok! Tapi mereka tetap mau pulang!"

"Aish! Ya, pulanglah!" dengus SungMin jengkel. "Atau suruh saja mereka mencari dokter yang sudah tua dan beruban!"

SungMin menghempaskan dirinya di kursi dan berayun-ayun di kursi putarnya. Nasib dokter muda memang tidak sebaik yang disangka orangtuanya. Sudah tiga hari buka praktek mewakili dokter senior sambil menunggu penempatan, yang datang bukan pasien. Melainkan _sales_ perusahaan farmasi yang menawarkan obat-obat baru dan nyamuk yang minta sumbangan darahnya. Apa boleh buat, persepsi masyarakat memang sulit diubah. Mereka masih lebih percaya pada dokter-dokter tua yang sudah beruban daripada dokter muda. Dan SungMin baru saja hendak menyambar tasnya untuk bergegas pulang, ketika perawat Hwang melongok ke dalam.

"Ada satu pasien, Dok!" cetusnya dengan suara seperti mendapat hadiah kuis. "Satu-satunya yang tidak mau pulang dan memaksa masuk!"

"Suruh masuk! Tunggu apa lagi?" gerutu SungMin sambil meletakkan kembali tasnya.

"Dia tanya, tarif dokternya sama atau separuh Dokter Kim?"

_Sialan_, maki SungMin dalam hati. _Pasti cuma pasien flu. Minta surat sakit._

"Separuh kalau obat suntiknya juga separuh!" sahut SungMin seenaknya. Dia duduk di mejanya sambil berpura-pura menulis sesuatu.

Tapi pasien menyebalkan yang muncul di depan pintunya bukan pasien yang terbungkuk-bungkuk kesakitan atau bersin-bersin sambil menyedot ingusnya. Yang tegak disana adalah seorang namja muda yang sehat, tampan, dan luar biasa mempesona!

"Annyeonghaseyo, Dok!" sapanya lantang.

"Silakan duduk. Sakit apa?" tanya SungMin sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Dan rahangnya mengejang. Mulutnya masih setengah terbuka ketika matanya telah mengenali pasien itu.

"Gumawo karena Dokter masih mengenali saya." Sambil menyeringai, namja itu menarik kursi dan duduk dengan santai.

"Tentu saja aku masih mengenalimu. Ada ciri titisan _evil _yang tak bisa hilang di senyummu!"

"Masih ingat nama saya, Dok?"

"Yang bertanya dokternya." sahut SungMin berlagak kesal. "Mulailah menyebutkan namamu dan apa keluhanmu!"

"Saya harus membuka baju?" Namja itu menyeringai jahil.

"Tidak usah! Katakan saja apamu yang sakit!" bentak SungMin kesal.

"Omo, galaknya!" Namja itu pura-pura tersentak kaget sambil mengelus dadanya. "Pantas pasienmu lari semua. Dokternya segalak singa!"

SungMin menahan senyumnya. Menghadapi manusia konyol ini memang perlu kesabaran ekstra. Tapi heran, ada perasaan nikmat yang sulit dijelaskan setiap kali dia berbicara dengan bekas pasiennya ini.

"Cho KyuHyun imnida, umur dua puluh tujuh. Keluhan sudah seminggu tidak bisa tidur..."

"Kau masih kuliah?" potong SungMin sabar.

KyuHyun menggeleng sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Sudah kerja. Mau cepat-cepat mengumpulkan uang. Untuk modal nikah."

"Masih ada kantor yang mau menerima karyawan sepertimu?"

"Koneksi!" KyuHyun tersenyum lebar. "Direktur perusahaan perakitan mobil itu kenalan baik Appaku."

"Perusahaan perakitan mobil!" SungMin tercengang. "Ajaib! Laku kerja apa pemabuk sepertimu disana?"

"Sejak keluar dari rumah sakit, aku tidak pernah mabuk lagi. Untuk apa? Dokter bedahnya kan bukan dirimu lagi!"

Tidak sengaja ingatan SungMin kembali ke malam itu. Malam pertama dia bertugas jaga di Unit Gawat Darurat bagian bedah. Ketika dia masih menjadi mahasiswi. Dan ingat kepada kuliah kliniknya di bagian bedah, mau tak mau ingatannya kembali pada pasien ini. Cho KyuHyun. Pasien pemabuk dan _evil_ yang awalnya sangat menyebalkan!

"Bagaimana kakimu?"

Lembutnya pertanyaan SungMin membuat sekujur wajah KyuHyun tenggelam dalam lautan senyum. Dan memaksanya untuk datang dan datang lagi menemani yeoja itu di kamar prakteknya setiap sore.

"Untung praktekmu kosong. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena telah menemanimu. Dengan adanya aku, kau tidak mati bosan, kan?"

SungMin hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Aku boleh datang ke rumahmu?"

"Kecuali malam Jumat dan Minggu."

"Namjachingumu cuma dua?"

"Apa bedanya untukmu?" sahut SungMin pura-pura jemu.

"Aku tidak peduli. Selama cincin belum melingkar di jarimu, kau masih bebas diperebutkan! Tidak peduli berapa lusin pacarmu!" jawab KyuHyun seenaknya.

"Kau tau, apa kusukai darimu?" SungMin menatap namja di hadapannya dengan tatapan pura-pura bosan.

"Tentu saja _smirk_ku. Kau bilang senyumku seperti senyum iblis, kan?"

"Tingkahmu!" SungMin menahan senyumnya. "Ke_evil_anmu!"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan berbuat lebih _evil_ lagi. Aku akan merebutmu dari tangan pacarmu. Dan aku akan membuatnya merasa malu melihat mukaku lagi!"

.

Cho KyuHyun menepati janjinya. Dia datang pada malam Minggu. Dan mengetuk pintu tanpa ragu sedikitpun, meski dia sudah melihat motor JungMo diparkir di depan rumah SungMin.

Sannie kaget bukan main melihat namja yang mencari Minnie Eonnienya.

"Minnie Eonnie sih ada, tapi di dalam ada JungMo oppa..."

"Sannie-ya, mau nonton?" sapa KyuHyun seenaknya. Tanpa menghiraukan kebingungan Sannie. "Aku punya empat tiket. Drama musikal _The Three Musketeers_."

"Sannie?" Magnae Lee itu tertegun bengong. "Oppa mengajak Sannie nonton?"

"Wae? Bukan pertunjukkan _yadong_ kok! Dan kau sudah tujuh belas, kan?"

"Kita nonton berdua?"

"Tentu saja dengan Minnie Eonniemu." sahut KyuHyun sambil menerobos masuk tanpa diundang. Dan melangkah ke dalam dengan santai. Dan seperti yang diduganya, dia menemukan SungMin sedang mengobrol dengan JungMo di ruang tengah.

"Minnie!" sapa KyuHyun lantang. "Mau ikut nonton?"

SungMin menoleh dengan kaget. Matanya menatap Sannie dengan tajam. Melihat kemarahan di mata kakaknya, Sannie buru-buru menjawab,

"Dia memaksa masuk. Katanya mau mengajak nonton..."

"Kau kan tau ini malam Minggu!" desis SungMin pedas.

"Apa bedanya?" sahut KyuHyun cuek. "Harga tiketnya sama kok!"

JungMo bangkit dengan marah.

"Minnie, apa-apaan ini? Nuguya?" dengusnya jengkel sambil menunjuk KyuHyun.

"Annyeong. Cho KyuHyun imnida. Kau pasti JungMo. Minnie sering bercerita tentang dirimu."

_Sialan_, maki SungMin dalam hati. _Kapan aku pernah cerita? Dan dari mana evil itu tau nama JungMo?_

JungMo tidak menghiraukan perkataan KyuHyun. Dia menoleh pada SungMin.

"Minnie, kajja!" katanya kesal.

"Kajja!" sambut KyuHyun semangat. "Kita nonton."

Dan jeritan klakson dari halaman melengking panjang.

"Eomma!" cetus Sannie cepat. "Pasti tidak bisa masuk. Mobil KyuHyun oppa melintang di halaman!"

"Kalau begitu kita harus bergerak cepat." KyuHyun menoleh ke arah SungMin dan menyeringai nakal. "Kutunggu di luar, ne?"

KyuHyun melompat ke pintu dan hampir bertubrukan dengan HeeChul yang sedang bergegas masuk dengan wajah cemberut.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Ahjumma!" KyuHyun mendahului menegur sebelum didamprat. "Mobil saya yang melintang di depan. Mian, ne!"

Dengan wajah masam, HeeChul mengikuti namja itu. Terus terang dia lebih senang melihat anaknya pergi naik mobil daripada naik motor. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, HeeChul melangkah ke samping mobilnya dan tersentak kaget.

Kunci mobilnya! Aigoooo! Tertinggal di dalam mobil! Dan pintu maupun jendela mobilnya tertutup rapat!

"Mati aku!" seru HeeChul panik. "Kuncinya tertinggal di dalam!"

Semua karena namja itu. Karena terburu-buru hendak mendamprat pemilik mobil tidak tau diri itu, dia sampai lupa mencabut kunci mobilnya.

"Jangan khawatir, Ahjumma! Serahkan saja pada saya!" hibur KyuHyun santai. Dengan cepat, dia menghambur ke mobilnya, mengambil seikat perkakas, kemudian kembali ke mobil HeeChul.

"Mau kau apakan mobilku?" bentak HeeChul nyaris histeris. Terkejut melihat peralatan yang dibawa KyuHyun.

"Mau saya buka pintunya, Ahjumma."

"Didobrak maksudmu?"

"Ah, istilah itu terlalu kasar, Ahjumma." KyuHyun tertawa lunak, mengangguk dan mulai bekerja. Tidak sampai sepuluh detik, pintu itu telah terbuka. KyuHyun mengambil kunci dari dalam mobil dan menyerahkannya ke tangan HeeChul. Sebaliknya dari berterimakasih, HeeChul malah menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Apa kerjamu? Di mana kau pelajari ilmu maling seperti ini?"

KyuHyun tertawa halus. Dia menjaga agar suara tawanya tetap terdengar sopan di telinga yeoja setengah baya itu.

"Saya bekerja di pabrik mobil, Ahjumma. Sekarang, boleh minta upahnya?"

"Upah apa?" HeeChul melotot kaget.

"Upah membuka pintu mobil Ahjumma. Boleh mengajak Ahjumma nonton bersama Minnie dan Sannie? Drama musikal, _The Three Musketeers_."

Tentu saja HeeChul tertegun bengong. Kegalakan dan kejudesannya lenyap entah kemana. Demi apa, seumur hidup, dia belum pernah diajak nonton anak muda! Ketika dia berpaling ke pintu rumahnya, dia melihat SungMin tegak disana bersama JungMo. Wajah namja itu kusut seperti baju belum disetrika. Dan tiba-tiba HeeChul menemukan jawabannya.

"Kau boleh pergi dengan Minnie. Tapi ingat, hanya dua jam!"

"Dramanya saja tiga jam, Ahjumma." sahut KyuHyun berlagak kecewa. "Tapi baiklah. Kami akan pulang sebelum dramanya selesai."

_Omo, itu lebih berbahaya lagi, _pikir HeeChul kaget_. Bagaimanapun, tiga jam di gedung theater masih jauh lebih aman daripada satu jam di hotel!_

"Arrasso! Tiga jam! Kalian harus menonton drama musikalnya sampai selesai!" kata HeeChul tegas.

"Gumawo, Ahjumma." KyuHyun menyeringai. Lalu kepada SungMin, katanya lembut "Minnie-ya, sudah siap?"

.

Tidak ada jalan lain. JungMo terpaksa menahan perasaannya. Perintah HeeChul masih tetap tak terbantah. Dan sepertinya, SungMin sendiri menyukai pergi dengan namja konyol itu. Akhirnya mereka pergi berempat dengan Sannie. Dan seperti dugaan JungMo, selama pertunjukkan, KyuHyun lebih banyak melekat pada SungMin daripada Sannie, yang sudah mengalah duduk di paling ujung.

"Dingin?" tanya KyuHyun berani.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban SungMin, dia melepas jaketnya dan menyelubungi bahu yeoja itu. JungMo menoleh kesal. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia memang tidak punya hak untuk protes, karena SungMin sendiri menikmati perlakuan namja Cho itu. Semakin lama dia semakin jinak. Sedikit demi sedikit, kejengkelan yeoja itu mulai memudar. Berganti dengan kekaguman. SungMin mengagumi keuletan, keberanian,dan kecerdikan namja _evil_ itu.

"Tanganmu dingin." KyuHyun semakin berani meraih tangan SungMin. "Takut?"

"Hanya kedinginan." jawab SungMin tanpa berniat menarik tangannya.

"ACnya dingin?" KyuHyun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan genggamannya.

SungMin mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tau obatnya." bisik KyuHyun hangat. "Pasti tidak pernah diajarkan di fakultas kedokteran..."

KyuHyun melekatkan telapak tangannya ke telapak tangan SungMin dan menggosok-gosoknya dengan lembut.

"Mulai hangat?" tanya KyuHyun mesra.

SungMin menoleh dan mengangguk. Dalam gelap, matanya tampak lembut bercahaya. KyuHyun menggenggam tangan yeoja itu dengan hangat. Dan meremasnya dengan lembut.

**_~TBC~_**

Annyeong...annyeong...annyeong *kedip-kedip genit*

Eottokhae? Akhirnya muncul juga KyuMin momentnya. Moment yang ditunggu-tunggu para KMS. *_JOYers_ kibar-kibar bendera ala pendukung bola :D*

Buat para WonMin shipper, jeongmal mianhae. Mungkin kalian kecewa, tapi plisss, jangan bunuh saya! *ngumpet di punggung Minppa*. Apa mau dikata, jalan ceritanya memang seperti ini, mengharuskan hubungan WonMin harus kandas di tengah jalan.

Ah, lagi-lagi saya mau kasih bocoran -,- Chapter depan, bakal dimulai scene _nyesek_nya. Readerdeul siapin tissue yang banyak ya *nyengir evil*

Tak lupa, saya selalu berterimakasih pada readerdeul sekalian yang menyempatkan diri baca ff ini. Sekali lagi, karena keterbatasan akses, mian karena gak bisa balas reviews kalian, tapi saya tetap baca semua reviews kok. Gumawo buat semua kritik, saran, dan dukungan kalian semua. *tebar kisseu*

Gumawo *bow bareng sungmin yeobo* :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Annyeong, long time no see. FF ini adalah **_**REMAKE**_** dari novel Mira W berjudul 'Jangan Pergi, Lara'. Tidak me**_**remake**_** secara keseluruhan sih. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokohnya dan melakukan penambahan serta pengurangan di beberapa bagian. NO BASH, jika Anda tidak suka, cukup klik icon 'X'. Mudah kan? ^.v RnR, ne? Gumawo *bow***

_**Cast**_

**-. Lee SungMin**

**-. Kim RyeoWook**

**-. Choi SiWon**

**-. Cho KyuHyun**

**-. And other cast**

_**Summary**_

**Menceritakan perjalanan cinta Lee SungMin, seorang calon dokter yang sedikit 'slengean'. Ketika saudara kembarnya yang menderita kelainan jantung mencintai kekasihnya, akankah SungMin merelakan sang kekasih untuk saudaranya? Sementara di sisi lain, seorang pasiennya selalu berusaha menarik perhatiannya. /Mian, summary gaje T.T /WonMin, KyuMin/GS/DLDR**

_**Warning**_

**GS, OOC, Remake, typo(s), Crack Pair (maybe), DLDR**

_**Rate**_

**M?**

_**Disclaimer**_

**Semua chara di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi bagaimanapun keadaannya, SungMin mutlak milik saya dunia akhirat :D *dimutilasi pumpkins* **

**Happy Reading ~~~**

**oooOOooo**

_**Chapter 5**_

Keesokan harinya, JungMo langsung muncul di rumah SungMin.

"Sepertinya JungMo oppa sangat marah." Seperti biasa, Sannie langsung mengirim kabar. " Pasti karena tadi malam. KyuHyun oppa memang konyol sih. Tapi jujur, Sannie suka dia. Kalau Eonnie tidak mau, buat Sannie saja ya?"

"Enak saja!" damprat SungMin. "Kau masih kecil. Sana, kerjakan saja tugasmu!"

"Aish! Masa Eonnie mau keduanya? Serakah itu namanya!" protes Sannie sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Sambil menahan senyumnya, SungMin melangkah santai ke ruang tamu. Tidak seperti biasanya, JungMo tidak langsung berdiri menyambut kedatangannya dengan riang.

"Annyeong..." sapa SungMin tenang. Dia duduk dengan santai di depan JungMo, menunggu luapan amarah namja itu, yang pasti sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Minnie, aku minta penjelasan!" serunya ketus.

"Mwoya?" tanya SungMin berlagak bodoh.

"Soal tadi malam!"

"_The Three Musketeers_?"

"Namja sialan itu!"

"KyuHyun maksudmu?"

"Siapa lagi?" JungMo menelan kedongkolannya. "Mau apa dia sebenarnya? Dan apa hubunganmu dengannya? Kenapa kau seolah memberi angin padanya? Minnie, kau serius tidak sih? Kau anggap apa hubungan kita selama ini? Kalau kau cuma main-main..."

"Jungie-ya, jangan marah disini!" potong SungMin setengah bergurau. "Eommaku belum pergi. Dan Appaku pasti menolak lamaranmu kalau didengarnya belum apa-apa kau sudah memaki-maki anak gadisnya!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" geram JungMo sengit. "Persetan dengan orangtuamu!"

SungMin langsung mendelik. _Apa katanya? Aigoooo, kalau Eomma sampai mendengarnya..._

"Persetan juga dengan namja sialan itu!" sambung JungMo berapi-api. "Putuskan hubungan kalian sekarang juga! Atau jangan harap kau bisa melihatku lagi!"

SungMin semakin mendelik. Aigoooo! JungMo berani mengancamnya?

"Kau tau kan, aku tidak suka diancam. Kau tidak berhak melarangku bergaul dengan siapapun!" sahut SungMin dingin.

"Kalau aku tidak berhak melarangmu bergaul dengan sembarang namja, apa namanya aku kekasihmu?"

"Kekasih bukan suami. Kau tidak berhak melarang dengan siapa aku boleh berteman!"

"Kalau begitu, kita berbeda pendapat!" JungMo bangkit dengan marah. "Lebih baik kita berpisah jalan saja. Bagiku, kekasih cuma satu. Tidak dapat ditawar-tawar lagi!"

.

SungMin tau sekali siapa yang berani meneleponnya tengah malam buta seperti ini. Hanya ada satu manusia yang berani mengganggunya pada jam satu tengah malam. Cho KyuHyun. Siapa lagi.

Dengan mata terpejam, SungMin mengangkat telepon di kamarnya. Mencegahnya berdering lebih lama dan membangunkan seisi rumah.

"Annyeong, Minnie-ya." Suara itu sudah bergema sebelum SungMin sempat menyapa halo. "Sedang tidur?"

Suara tawanya bergema lembut, membuat SungMin tidak bisa marah.

"Dasar _evil_!" maki SungMin, tentu saja hanya pura-pura. "Sedang makan! Sudah tau tengah malam begini, masih bertanya lagi!"

"Pikirmu aku tidak ngantuk, Dokter?"

"Berandal sepertimu tidak pernah tidur, kan? Nah, sekarang katakan kau sedang berada di pub mana dan berapa luka yang harus dijahit!"

"Tidak percaya aku sudah tidak minum lagi?"

"Aku bukan yeoja yang mudah ditipu!"

"Kalau itu, aku juga tau!"

"Kenapa telepon malam-malam begini?"

"Mendengar suaramu, chagi." sahut KyuHyun hangat. "Jeongmal bogoshipoyo."

"Kau sudah dengar, kan? Selamat tidur!"

"Eh, chamkaman!" sela KyuHyun cepat. "Masih ada yang kedua!"

"Mau mengatakannya sekarang atau besok?"

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Tidak ada pasien yang sedang terbaring di ranjangmu kan?"

"Kau mau mengatakannya sekarang atau besok?"

"Sekarang saja. Tidak tahan kalau harus menunggu sampai besok!"

"Mwo?"

"Aku ingin melihat wajahmu."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa masih berdiam di kamarmu? Datang kesini kalau berani! Panjat dinding kamarku! Atau ketuk pintu kalau rela dimaki-maki Eomma!"

"Siapa takut?" KyuHyun tertawa pelan. "Tapi kau salah, chagi. Saat ini, aku sedang tidak di kamar..."

"Dasar _evil_! Tadi katamu kau sudah tidak minum lagi!"

"Siapa bilang aku sedang minum?"

"Lalu sedang apa? Menghitung nyamuk?"

"Sedang meneleponmu, chagi!"

"Dari pub? Kelab malam?"

"Di boks telepon di depan rumahmu, Manis!"

"Michoseyo!" SungMin hampir tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. "Sedang apa kau disana?"

"Masih bertanya? Ya, meneleponmu!"

"Kan bisa dari rumah!"

"Dari rumah tidak bisa melihat wajahmu."

"Apa bedanya? Sekarang juga tidak!"

"Kau mau kan, chagi?" suara KyuHyun berubah lembut, sangat lembut. "Kau mau muncul di jendela kamarmu, kan?"

"Sekarang?" SungMin mengulum senyumnya.

"Sebentar lagi. Aku belum selesai bicara."

"Masih ada yang ketiga?"

"Ne. Aku mau bertanya padamu."

"Konsultasi? Tau berapa tarifnya?"

"Kau mau jadi istriku?"

Sejenak SungMin kehilangan kata-kata. Makhluk di luar sana benar-benar gila. Tapi bagaimanapun gilanya, dia tetap menarik!

"Ini lamaran?"

"Apa menurut pendapatmu?"

"Kau melamarku melalui telepon? Pada jam satu tengah malam? Kau benar-benar sakit!"

"Lalu, dimana lagi aku harus melamarmu? Di kamar praktekmu?"

"Tentu saja di depan orangtuaku! Kalau kau berani!"

"Kenapa tidak? Kemarin aku menemui Eommamu."

SungMin tersentak. "Tentang lamaranmu?"

"Tentang berlian."

"Berlian? Apa urusannya dengan berlian?"

"Eommamu menjual berlian kan? Eommaku penggemar nomer satu. Kuperkenalkan mereka. Dan tadi sore, Eommamu membawa koleksi berliannya. Eommaku langsung ambil dua!"

"Dasar licik!" geram SungMin antara gemas dan geli. "Kau pikir bisa menukarku dengan berlian? Kau keliru jika berharap bisa memikat hati Eomma melalui berlian!"

"Aku tidak perlu memikat hati Eommamu! Aku mau menikah dengan anaknya!"

"Tanpa restu Eommaku?"

"Itu bukan syarat utama, kan? Minnie chagi, dengarkan baik-baik. Kau tidak perlu menjawab lamaranku sekarang. Kau boleh berpikir sampai pagi. Teleponnya kututup dulu. Dan aku akan menunggu di sini, di depan boks telepon yang gelap dan dingin ini, sampai kau muncul di jendela. Itu artinya, kau menerima lamaranku. Eotte?"

"Kalau kutolak?"

"Aku bunuh diri dengan menelan semua koin dalam telepon ini!"

"Kalau begitu, mulailah menelan yang pertama!" kata SungMin sambil tersenyum. "Selamat jalan! Semoga koinnya belum ada yang berkarat!"

SungMin membanting teleponnya dengan dada bergemuruh. Dia merenggut bantalnya dan mendekapkannya ke mulutnya. Menutupi pekik kebahagiaan yang lepas tak tertahankan. Lalu SungMin mengenakan gaun malamnya yang paling indah. Dia menyisir dan menggerai lepas rambutnya. Setelah dua kali menatap cermin, dia melangkah sambil tersenyum ke jendela kamarnya. SungMin membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar. Angin malam menerpa lembut rambutnya. Membelai dingin wajahnya yang sumringah.

KyuHyun sudah tegak di seberang jalan. SungMin melambaikan tangannya.

"Yihaaaa!" seru KyuHyun sambil melompat tinggi-tinggi. Lalu dia berlari menyeberangi jalan yang sunyi itu, berdiri di depan gerbang rumah SungMin. Dilemparnya seikat mawar merah ke arah yeoja itu. SungMin gagal menangkap bunga itu. Mawarnya jatuh ke tanah, kelopaknya lepas berserakan. Tapi tak ada yang peduli.

Ketika SungMin menutup jendela kamarnya dan berbalik, seseorang telah tegak di belakangnya. Dan SungMin terlambat menghapus air matanya. Terlambat mengusir semburat merah yang berseri di pipinya. Terlambat menyembunyikan cahaya kebahagiaan yang bersorot di matanya.

"Appa hanya ingin tau, apa Minnie masih ingat dengan janji Minnie dulu." Ada senyum yang demikian tulus di bibir Appanya. "Minnie tidak akan menikah seumur hidup kan? Minnie akan menemani Appa sampai tua?"

SungMin menatap Appanya dengan sejuta keharuan mengharu-biru di benaknya. Dan dia menemukan butiran-butiran air di mata Appanya. Tanpa dapat menahan perasaannya lagi, SungMin menghambur memeluk HanGeng.

"Minnie-ya, kau masih ingat janji Appa?" bisik HanGeng sambil memeluk putrinya dengan haru.

SungMin menggeleng manja di pelukan Appanya."Appa sudah terlalu banyak janji. Minnie lupa mana yang masih hutang!"

HanGeng melepas pelukannya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil. Diberikannya pada putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Mwoya?" tanya SungMin heran. "Cincin? Minnie belum mau menikah besok!"

"Bukalah..." kata HanGeng sambil tersenyum tipis.

SungMin membuka bungkusan itu dengan tak sabar dan mengeluarkan sebuah...kunci mobil!

"Appa!" serunya nyaris histeris.

"Tadinya ingin Appa hadiahkan untuk ulangtahunmu." Kata HanGeng lembut. "Tapi Appa berubah pikiran. Ingin Appa hadiahkan malam ini saja. Setelah beban Appa lenyap. Tidak perlu lagi berjanji mengurusmu seumur hidup."

.

Rasa sakit yang kembali menyerang lutut kirinya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, memaksa SungMin memeriksakan dirinya ke bagian radiologi. Dan rekan-rekannya menyambutnya dengan gurauan seperti biasa.

"Annyeong, dokter centil!" sambut HyukJae gembira. Dia sedang kuliah klinik di bagian radiologi. "Benar sudah mau nikah?"

_Astaga_, pikir SungMin geli. _Cepat sekali berita itu menyebar kemana-mana._

"Aigoo, kau masih saja suka gosip ya!" SungMin memukul bahu temannya dengan gemas.

"Pasien di kamar tujuh itu kan? Betul-betul tidak ada pilihan lain!" HyukJae tertawa geli.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Aku juga sedang bertugas di UGD waktu Minnie pertama kali menangani pasien itu. Begitu melihat wajahnya, aku langsung tau, Minnie bakal terpeleset!" sambung YuRi sambil terkekeh.

SungMin hanya tersenyum mendengar kelakar teman-temannya. Kemudian Dokter Park, bekas dosen radiologinya yang ramah dan simpatik, memasuki ruangan.

"SungMin-ssi! Tumben sekali kau mampir ke radiologi!" sapanya sedikit heran.

SungMin mengangguk hormat. "Saya ingin _rontgen_, Dok! Takut ada tulang saya yang patah."

.

SungMin sangat terkejut ketika sesampainya di rumah, RyeoWook dan Dokter Choi sudah menunggunya bersama kedua orangtuanya.

"Aigooo, Wookie! Kapan datang? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar dulu?" SungMin memekik senang sambil berlari memeluk saudaranya.

"Idenya Wonnie oppa!" RyeoWook merangkul SungMin sambil melirik suaminya dengan mesra. "Katanya ingin memberi kejutan!"

SungMin melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh. Dokter Choi memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Masih senyum yang memikat itu. Senyum yang telah mencuri hati SungMin ketika dipamerkannya pertama kali di kamar operasi.

"Annyeong, Minnie-ya. Kudengar kau sudah lulus. Chukkae, ne?" sapa Dokter Choi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Annyeong. Bagaimana rumah sakit di Paris? Masih mau menerima satu dokter Asia lagi?" balas SungMin datar.

Dokter Choi tertawa tipis. "Sudah dapat penempatan?"

"Masih menunggu."

Tak lama kemudian, HeeChul keluar membawa senampan minuman dan kue kering.

"Eomma, Sannie belum pulang?" tanya RyeoWook.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi." jawab HanGeng.

"Atau masih diajak namjachingunya jalan-jalan! Anak sekarang! Susah diatur!" sambar HeeChul ketus.

"Wookie..." cetus SungMin tiba-tiba setelah lama memperhatikan saudaranya. "Kau...hamil?"

Serentak kedua orangtuanya menoleh dengan kaget.

"Kami memang ingin memberitahu Appa dan Eomma." Dokter Choi menjawab sambil merengkuh istrinya dengan mesra.

"Kau berani hamil, Wookie?" SungMin mendesah bimbang.

"Apa yang harus kutakuti, Min?" RyeoWook tersenyum bahagia sambil membelai-belai perutnya. "Kau bilang ilmu kedokteran sudah cukup maju, kan? Tidak mustahil lagi seorang penderita jantung seperti aku dapat melahirkan?"

"Tentu saja, tapi..."

"Kata Dokter Frank, asal _prenatal care_nya baik, Wookie bisa hamil tanpa resiko yang berat. Dia juga harus banyak istirahat. Tidur siang dan tidur malam cukup, diet rendah kalori dan pantang garam." jawab Dokter Choi seolah mengerti kebimbangan SungMin.

"Dokter Frank menyarankan operasi sebelum hamil." sambung RyeoWook sambil tersenyum. "Tapi aku menolak. Aku bilang, lebih baik punya anak dulu. Supaya nanti, kalau aku mati dalam operasi, sudah ada yang menggantikan aku menjaga Wonnie oppa."

"Berapa bulan, Wookie?" tanya SungMin pelan.

RyeoWook mengacungkan keempat jarinya sambil tertawa.

"Dan mereka masih mengijinkanmu naik pesawat terbang?" SungMin mendelik heran. "Seorang perempuan hamil yang sakit jantung?"

"Bagaimana mereka tau aku sakit jantung?" RyeoWook tersenyum lebar. "Aku kan tidak memberitahu semua orang tentang penyakitku!"

.

"Ada proses yang mencurigakan di tungkaimu." kata Dokter Park sambil memperlihatkan foto tungkai kiri SungMin.

"Proses apa, Dok?" tanya SungMin cemas.

"Lihatlah ini. Gambarnya belum jelas. Saya belum berani memastikannya. Sebaiknya kita lakukan _CT scan_ dan _MRI_."

"Kapan, Dok?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Sekarang?"

"Boleh. Hasilnya bisa langsung kita lihat."

"Arrasso, Dok."

SungMin sedang meninggalkan rumah sakit setelah selesai melakukan_ CT scan_ ketika seseorang memanggilnya. SungMin menoleh dan dia melihat Dokter Choi bergegas menghampirinya.

"Eodiga, Minnie-ya?"

"Radiologi." sahut SungMin singkat.

"Kakimu pincang. Jatuh?"

"Cuma agak pegal sedikit."

"Kau tidak bawa mobil? Kajja, kuantar pulang."

Sekejap SungMin merasakan debar yang aneh di jantungnya. _Andwe, Minnie_, bisik hati kecilnya. _Ini tawaran yang berbahaya. Dia masih terlalu menarik! Tapi apa salahnya? _Bantah otaknya._ Di antara kami sudah tidak ada apa-apa kan?_

"Kudengar kau akan menikah." kata Dokter Choi saat mereka berada dalam mobil.

"Bosan!" gerutu SungMin jengkel. "Sudah dua bulan pertanyaan itu terus yang diajukan semua orang padaku!"

"Cho KyuHyun kan?" Dokter Choi menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau ingin menikah, kenapa harus dengan dia, Min?"

"Kau punya calon yang lebih baik?" sindir SungMin sinis.

"Aku serius, Minnie! Namja itu tidak pantas untukmu!"

"Lalu sampai kapan aku harus menunggu namja yang pantas untukku?" desis SungMin. "Sampai dia dibuang oleh saudara kembarku?"

"Minnie! Kau tidak membenciku kan?" Dokter Choi menoleh sekilas dengan kaget.

"Tentu saja aku membencimu!" sahut SungMin geram. "Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi malah menikah dengan saudaraku! Kau minta aku tetap mencintaimu? Munafik!"

Dokter Choi terlihat sangat _shock_ hingga tak sanggup membuka mulutnya.

"Kukira..." desisnya dengan perasaan bersalah. "Kukira...kau sudah memaafkan aku..."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu! Tapi bukan berarti melupakan pengkhianatanmu! Itupun kulakukan untuk Wookie, bukan untukmu!"

"Aku menyesal, Minnie..."

"Pasti bukan karena menikahi Wookie. Dia lebih cantik. Lebih baik. Lebih lembut. Dan lebih patut dikasihani!"

"Aku menyesal karena telah menyakiti hatimu." kata Dokter Choi lirih. "Tapi kalau kau berpikir Wookie melebihimu dalam segala hal, kau keliru, Min! Benar dia lebih baik dan lembut. Tapi kau jauh lebih menarik!"

Lama SungMin terhenyak diam. Betapapun bencinya dia pada namja itu, tapi dia adalah orang pertama yang meruntuhkan anggapan itu. Persepsi yang telah dianutnya bertahun-tahun. Bahwa RyeoWook melebihinya dalam segala hal!

.

Ketika melihat wajah Dokter Park, SungMin sudah menduga, hasil pemeriksaannya kemarin pasti buruk. Apalagi ketika melihat Dokter Shin, dosen pembimbingnya di bagian bedah, juga hadir disana.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Dok." sapa SungMin dengan bulu kuduk yang tiba-tiba meremang. "Bukan radang, kan?"

"_Osteosarkoma_." sahut Dokter Park getir. "Dokter Shin menganjurkan _biopsi_ segera untuk mengetahui stadiumnya."

Tiba-tiba kepala SungMin seperti disiram seember air dingin ketika wajah mendiang Park NaRi melintas di depan matanya! Dia merasa sukmanya seperti tiba-tiba melayang meninggalkan jasad kasarnya. Kini kakinya bukan hanya terasa sakit. Tapi juga lemas tak berdaya.

Berbareng Dokter Shin dan Dokter Park membantunya duduk. Tapi SungMin sudah tidak ingat lagi apa yang mereka katakan.

"Benar kau bisa pulang sendiri?" tanya Dokter Shin tanpa menyembunyikan kecemasannya. "Saya bisa meminta SiWon-ssi untuk mengantarmu..."

"Andwe, Dok! Nan gwenchanayo. Saya hanya perlu untuk mengatasi _shock_ ini!" tolak SungMin.

"Minumlah sedikit." Dokter Park menyerahkan segelas air pada SungMin. "Wajahmu sangat pucat. SungMin-ssi, tinggalah disini sampai keadaanmu membaik."

"Saya ingin segera pulang. Saya tidak apa-apa, Dok." sahut SungMin lesu.

"SungMin-ssi, saya ingin biopsi segera untuk mengetahui stadium dan keganasannya." saran Dokter Shin murung. "Tapi sebelumnya, saya menganjurkan kau melakukan MRI untuk mendeteksi ada tidaknya invasi ke jaringan sekitar."

SungMin tidak tau harus mengangguk atau menggeleng. Karena rasanya, dia sudah tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Ya Tuhan! Aku takut, Tuhan! Jangan ambil nyawaku! Aku belum siap menghadap hadiratMu! Aku takut!

**_~TBC~_**

Annyeong ~~~

Eottokhae? Belum pada nangis kan? *dijitakrame2*

Hah~~ akhirnya saya bisa juga login lagi di ffn. Ternyata providernya yang blokir situs ffn. Pantas aja saya coba buka dari mana2 bisa, giliran di lepi sendiri gak bisa. Habis saya ganti provider, bisa buka lagi. Haish -,-

Oke, thanks to :

**_nfaiz132, noname, salfa, won2, dewi. , abilhikmah, , Cho Yooae, Kyumin Town, ChoLee.13, kaisooism, wuhan, PaboGirl, pinzame, Diana Lee, , Pumpkins yellow, arisatae, ermagyu, lee minnan, CrossBee, heldamagnae, Babyjoy, lingpark,_**_ **and many more...**_

Makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah baca, reviews, follow, dan favorites ff ini. Mian jika ada yang belum disebut. Gumawo chingudeul *deepbow*. Mian jika ada kesalahan penulisan penname n_n

Love you all *hug*

Gmawo *bow bareng sungmin yeobo* :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Annyeong, long time no see. FF ini adalah **_**REMAKE**_** dari novel Mira W berjudul 'Jangan Pergi, Lara'. Tidak me**_**remake**_** secara keseluruhan sih. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokohnya dan melakukan penambahan serta pengurangan di beberapa bagian. NO BASH, jika Anda tidak suka, cukup klik icon 'X'. Mudah kan? ^.v RnR, ne? Gumawo *bow***

_**Cast**_

**-. Lee SungMin**

**-. Kim RyeoWook**

**-. Choi SiWon**

**-. Cho KyuHyun**

**-. And other cast**

_**Summary**_

**Menceritakan perjalanan cinta Lee SungMin, seorang calon dokter yang sedikit 'slengean'. Ketika saudara kembarnya yang menderita kelainan jantung mencintai kekasihnya, akankah SungMin merelakan sang kekasih untuk saudaranya? Sementara di sisi lain, seorang pasiennya selalu berusaha menarik perhatiannya. /Mian, summary gaje T.T /WonMin, KyuMin/GS/DLDR**

_**Warning**_

**GS, OOC, Remake, typo(s), Crack Pair (maybe), DLDR**

_**Rate**_

**M?**

_**Disclaimer**_

**Semua chara di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi bagaimanapun keadaannya, SungMin mutlak milik saya dunia akhirat :D *dimutilasi pumpkins* **

**Happy Reading ~~~**

**oooOOooo**

**_Chapter 6_**

"Aneh." gumam Ahn Ahjumma ketika dia membukakan pintu untuk SungMin. "Hari ini Minnie agashi lemas sekali. Tidak klakson-klakson seperti biasa."

Tanpa menyahut, SungMin melewati Ahn Ahjumma yang masih saja mengawasinya dengan cermat.

"Agashi masih pincang? Saya pijat ne?" cetus Ahn Ahjumma khawatir.

"Eomma sudah pulang?" tanya SungMin, tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Ahn Ahjumma.

"Baru saja pergi, agashi. Tadi bertengkar dengan Tuan!"

Bertengkar lagi, bertengkar lagi. Sepertinya mereka semakin sering bertengkar akhir-akhir ini. Terlebih setelah pernikahan RyeoWook.

_Apa karena aku? _Pikir SungMin muram_. Karena Appa menjual motornya untuk membeli mobil untukku? Atau karena Appa merasa Eomma berlaku tidak adil karena telah memberi SiWonnie pada Wookie? Atau karena bisnis Eomma yang semakin maju sehingga dia jarang berada di rumah? _

"Minnie-ya, kakimu masih sakit?" tegur HanGeng ketika melihat SungMin.

"Sudah agak berkurang."

"Sudah ke dokter?"

"Minnie baru saja dari sana." sahut SungMin dengan suara seringan mungkin.

"Apa kata dokter?"

"Hasil fotonya kurang jelas. Mereka menganjurkan _biopsi_."

"Apa itu? Difoto lagi?"

"Hanya mengambil sedikit contoh jaringan di tempat yang sakit untuk diperiksa di laboratorium."

"Operasi?" seru HanGeng ngeri. "Minnie, begitu seriusnya kah?"

"Hanya operasi kecil. Prosedur biasa dalam pemeriksaan." sahut SungMin acuh.

HanGeng menghela nafas berat. "Minnie, turutilah apa kata mereka." katanya lirih. "Appa tidak tau apa-apa soal penyakit, tapi Appa ingin kau sembuh."

"Tentu saja, Appa. Tapi karena dibius, Minnie harus tinggal di rumah sakit sebentar."

"Minnie! Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa, kan?" desis HanGeng cemas. Ditatapnya putrinya dengan serius. SungMin khawatir sinar matanya tidak dapat berdusta lagi. Cepat-cepat dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ne, nan gwenchana, Appa." SungMin tertawa dibuat-buat. "Dokter masuk rumah sakit kan sama seperti pegawai seperti Appa yang tiap hari masuk kantor! Tiap hari Minnie juga masuk rumah sakit!"

Tentu saja SungMin berdusta. Tiap hari dia memang ke rumah sakit. Tapi tentu saja bukan sebagai pasien! Dan kali ini SungMin sendiri heran, bagaimana bisa dia berakting sepandai itu. Menghibur Appanya di saat dia sendiri sedang sangat ketakutan. Oh, cinta, memang banyak yang dapat kau lakukan untuk melindungi perasaan orang yang kau cintai.

.

SungMin dapat membohongi semua orang dalam keluarganya tentang penyakitnya, kecuali terhadap Dokter Choi.

"Minnie, aku sudah melihat statusmu." desis Dokter Choi muram. Suaranya terdengar sangat tertekan. Tapi SungMin tidak sudi dikasihani. Anio! Sekalipun oleh mantan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Appa dan Eomma belum tau?"

"Soal apa?"

"Penyakitmu."

"Tentu saja belum! Aku sendiri belum tau. Kau sudah tau?"

"Percuma membohongiku, Min! Hasil _biopsi_ hanya menentukan stadium _osteosarkoma_mu!"

"Itu yang paling penting kan? Untuk mengetahui kapan aku harus memesan peti!"

"Minnie-ya, kumohon padamu. Apapun hasil _biopsi_mu nanti, kau harus tetap setabah Minnie yang kukenal. Kau tidak boleh putus asa. Yaksok?"

"Ne. Tapi tidak padamu! Hanya kepada diriku sendiri!"

"Gumawo, Min." Dokter Choi menyentuh lengan SungMin dengan lembut. "Ingatlah, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap di sampingmu."

_Dia tetap di sampingku?_ Pikir SungMin heran. _Tentu saja tidak! Mana boleh dia tetap di sampingku selama Wookie masih berada di sampingnya?_

.

Ketika memandang wajah ketiga dokter senior itu, SungMin sudah menemukan jawabannya. Dia tak perlu lagi menanyakan hasil _biopsi_nya. Air muka mereka sudah bercerita dengan sendirinya. Tapi di situlah letak keanehannya. Kali ini, dia malah dapat bersikap lebih tenang.

"Berapa lama lagi, Dok?" tanya SungMin sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Mwoya?"

"Tentu saja hidup saya."

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Dan SungMin tidak sabar melihat sikap mereka.

"Saya tidak mau diamputasi, Dok! Kalau saya harus mati, biarlah saya pergi dengan kaki yang utuh!"

"SungMin-ssi." Dokter Shin menghela nafas iba. "Kau mahasiswi saya yang paling pandai. Dan kau juga seorang dokter. Saya percaya kau dapat berpikir lebih rasional daripada orang awam..."

"SungMin-ssi, kami bertiga telah mendiskusikan kasusmu." sela Dokter Yoon. "Tumormu baru memasuki stadium IB. Meski sudah menginvasi jaringan sekitar, tingkat keganasannya belum terlalu tinggi."

"Hasil pemeriksaan lengkap juga menunjukkan belum ada metastasis jauh." sambung Dokter Park. "Karena itu kami telah memperoleh kesatuan pendapat..."

"Mengamputasi tungkai saya?" SungMin memaksakan sepotong senyum.

Ketiga dokter itu serempak mengangguk.

_Jadi itulah vonis untukku! _Pikir SungMin sedih_. Kaki kiriku harus dipotong! Kalaupun lolos dari maut, aku akan cacat seumur hidup!_

"Beri saya waktu untuk berpikir, Dok. Saya harus berunding dulu dengan orangtua saya..." pinta SungMin lesu. Dan ingat kepada Appanya, kepada mobil yang baru saja dibelinya dengan mengorbankan motor kesayangannya, SungMin hampir tidak dapat lagi menahan tangisnya.

"Tentu. Dukungan moral orang-orang terdekat sangat mendukung proses penyembuhan." kata Dokter Yoon simpatik.

"Tapi saya tidak tau bagaimana harus menceritakan musibah ini pada mereka. Saya tidak tau darimana harus mulai!"

.

Orang pertama yang diharapkan SungMin dapat dijadikan pelipur lara adalah Cho KyuHyun. Sahabatnya. Sekaligus kekasihnya. Calon suaminya. Tapi sepertinya, namja itu bukan orang yang tepat untuk diajak berbagi duka. Apalagi malam ini. Ketika dia sedang gembira karena dipromosikan menjadi wakil direktur.

"Kyu, pernah dengar tentang _osteosarkoma_?"

"Mwoya?" tanya KyuHyun tanpa menghentikan makannya. "Merk _wine_ terbaru?"

SungMin menghela nafas.

"Minnie-ya, mereka menawarkan rumah untukku." cetus KyuHyun bangga.

"Mereka? Nugu?" jawab SungMin asal. Bingung darimana dia harus mulai.

"Nugu? Tentu saja bosku! Aku kan sekarang wakil direktur!"

Wakil Direktur. Teriris pedih hati SungMin. Masih pantaskah dia menjadi istri wakil direktur setelah cacat nanti?

"Chagiya.." KyuHyun meletakkan sendoknya dan menatap yeoja itu sungguh-sungguh. "Ada apa? Kau tidak gembira aku naik pangkat?"

"Tentu saja aku gembira. Tapi apa aku harus melompat-lompat dan berteriak-teriak disini?"

KyuHyun tertawa kecil. "Pasti kau tidak gembira. Wakil direktur kan punya ruang kerja pribadi, sekretaris pribadi..."

"Nah, itu kau tau." SungMin mengerucutkan sedikit bibirnya. Berusaha keras mengikuti alur perasaan KyuHyun. Berusaha keras menanggapi kelakarnya. Tapi bagaimanapun dia mencoba, usahanya sia-sia. Dan KyuHyun merasa, ada yang tidak beres dengan yeojachingunya itu.

"Wae, Minnie-ya?" desaknya agak kesal. "Bosan padaku? Atau kau ditempatkan di daerah terpencil? Atau...sudah ada calon lain?"

"Kau mau mundur kalau sudah ada calon lain?"

_Lebih baik aku yang menyingkir daripada dia yang kabur_, pikir SungMin sedih. _Aku tidak mau dicampakkan untuk yang kedua kalinya!_

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan selalu mempertahankanmu!" bantah KyuHyun semangat.

SungMin menghela nafas berat. "Kyu, katakan dengan jujur, apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku?"

KyuHyun tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut SungMin. "Karena kau menarik!"

"Bagian mana dari diriku yang paling menarik?"

"Semuanya. Dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Kau cantik, kau manis, kau pintar, dan punya banyak sifat yang menarik. Kau memaksa setiap namja ingin menaklukan dan memilikimu!"

Oh, seandainya KyuHyun mengucapkan kata-kata itu beberapa bulan yang lalu, SungMin pasti akan terbang ke awang-awang. Tapi dalam keadaaan tertekan seperti malam ini, kata-kata itu malah hampir meruntuhkan butir-butir air dari mata SungMin. Dan dia buru-buru menunduk supaya KyuHyun tidak melihat air yang menggenang di matanya.

"Pasti ada bagian yang paling menarik, Kyu." desak SungMin penasaran. "Mataku..hidungku..bibirku..kulitku..rambutku..atau..atau..kakiku?"

"Badanmu satu, tidak bisa dibagi-bagi! Kalau matamu ditaruh sendirian dalam kotak permata sekalipun, pasti tidak seindah waktu masih berada di rongga matamu!"

"Jadi...mataku yang paling menarik, Kyu?" gumam SungMin.

"Aish! Kau mimpi apa sih, Min? Kenapa jadi aneh-aneh begini? Apa ada yang mau mencuri bola matamu, Min?"

"Kalau aku kehilangan kakiku..." suara SungMin bergetar menahan tangis. "Kau masih tetap mencintaiku, Kyu?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kehilangan kakimu, Min. Aku tidak rela kau kehilangan sehelai rambutpun!"

KyuHyun tertegun bengong. Bukannya terlihat gembira, SungMin malah terlihat semakin sedih.

"Chagiya, waeyo? Kau mau membagi dirimu dengan siapa? Aku tidak sudi membagi tubuhmu dengan namja manapun! Seluruh tubuhmu milikku! Bahkan uban yang nanti akan memenuhi kepalamu pun milikku!"

SungMin merasa hatinya sangat sakit. Bagaimana harus melukai hati namja yang begitu mencintainya? Tapi...benarkah cinta KyuHyun akan tetap sedemikian tulusnya setelah dia kehilangan kakinya nanti?

.

RyeoWook membuka pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Dia melongok ke dalam dan melihat suaminya sedang duduk seorang diri dalam gelap. Perlahan RyeoWook menghampiri suaminya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Dokter Choi membelai lengan RyeoWook dengan lembut.

"Memikirkan apa?" bisik RyeoWook sambil membungkuk dan mengecup leher suaminya. "Beberapa hari ini Oppa terlihat gelisah."

"Soal pekerjaan." jawab Dokter Choi singkat. "Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Hatiku tidak enak terus. Aku selalu memikirkan Minnie. Ada apa ya? Apa dia sakit?"

"Kenapa tidak meneleponnya?" cetus Dokter Choi setelah tertegun sejenak. _Benarkah ada ikatan batin yang sangat erat antara dua anak kembar?_

"Sudah dua kali. Tapi Minnie selalu tidak ada di rumah. Hanya ada Appa dan Sannie."

"Artinya dia sehat kan? Kalau sakit, dia pasti diam di rumah!" bujuk Dokter Choi sabar.

"Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Appa. Aku dapat merasakannya." gumam RyeoWook murung.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Dokter Choi dengan dada berdebar. Apa SungMin sudah bicara pada HanGeng soal penyakitnya?

"Tentang Minnie. Tapi Appa tidak mau terus terang."

"Pasti bukan soal penyakit. Minnie selalu sehat kan?"

RyeoWook duduk di tempat tidurnya. Memeluk bantalnya sambil merenung. "Kakinya sering sakit. Mungkinkah ada penyakit di kakinya?"

Dokter Choi hampir lupa menutup kamarnya. Sejenak dia tertegun.

"Oppa, tolong tanyakan pada Appa, Minnie sakit apa." pinta RyeoWook sunguh-sungguh. "Tidak ada yang mau terus terang padaku."

"Itu karena kami semua menyayangimu, Wookie." Dokter Choi memeluk istrinya dengan lembut. "Kami tidak mau kau ikut stress."

"Stress apa?" RyeoWook menoleh dengan cepat. Dalam gelap, dia menatap suaminya dengan tajam. "Memangnya Minnie kenapa?"

"Ani." bantah Dokter Choi gugup. "Dia hanya hampir menikah. Dan kami semua meragukan namja itu..."

"Cho KyuHyun? Sepertinya dia namja yang cocok untuk Minnie."

"Dia pemabuk dan berandal."

"Dulu. Sekarang sudah tidak!"

"Kenapa yakin sekali? Kau tidak mengenalnya kan?"

"Tapi ketika melihatnya, aku tau kenapa Minnie memilihnya."

"Kau juga menyukainya, eoh?" Dokter Choi mengecup pipi istrinya dengan hangat. "Anak kembar biasanya memiliki selera yang sama kan? Hm, jangan membuat suamimu cemburu!"

.

"Direkturku berhalangan berangkat ke Tokyo, Min." kata KyuHyun di telepon malam itu. "Istrinya masuk rumah sakit. Jadi besok, terpaksa aku yang menggantikannya."

"Kenapa mendadak?"

"Baru tadi diputuskan dalam rapat. Besok aku harus berangkat pagi."

SungMin bersandar ke dinding. Kakinya terasa lemas. Pada saat dia sangat mengharapkan dukungan, kekasihnya justru harus pergi meninggalkannya!

"Minnie? Kenapa diam?"

"Membayangkanmu di Tokyo bersama yeoja-yeoja Jepang yang cantik."

KyuHyun tertawa lebar. "Jangan khawatir! Aku hanya disuruh lihat mobil, bukan yeoja!"

"Berapa lama?"

"Mungkin lima-enam hari."

"Bilang saja seminggu!"

"Kangen?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku telepon tiap malam, ne?"

"Kyu." panggil SungMin lembut.

Begitu lembutnya suara SungMin sampai KyuHyun merasa hatinya berdebar-debar.

"Ne, chagi?"

"Aku ingin melihatmu."

"Sekarang?"

"Kapan lagi? Besok kau sudah berangkat kan?"

"Tidak terlalu malam ke rumahmu? Eommamu tidak marah?"

"Ingat boks telepon di depan rumahku?"

KyuHyun tertegun sejenak. Tapi kemudian, senyumnya merekah lebar.

KyuHyun berlari-lari menyeberangi jalan di depan rumah SungMin. Malam itu gerimis mulai turun, tapi dia tidak peduli.

SungMin membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar dan melambaikan tangannya. KyuHyun melemparkan seikat mawar merah ke jendela. Seperti dulu juga, SungMin gagal menangkapnya. Mawarnya jatuh berserakan di tanah. KyuHyun mengecup tangannya dan melambai pada SungMin.

SungMin duduk di bingkai jendela. Menatap namja itu sambl tersenyum. Perlahan, air mata meleleh di pipinya.

.

Sudah beberapa kali SungMin berusaha memberitahu Appanya, tapi selalu gagal. Dia tidak sampai hati. Tapi malam itu, Dokter Choi datang bersama RyeoWook dan RyeoWook sudah langsung bertanya.

"Minnie, bagaimana kakimu?"

"Sudah tidak sakit." sahut SungMin berdusta.

"Kau sudah ke dokter?"

"Untuk apa? Aku sendiri dokter."

"Aku serius, Min! Kata Appa kakimu difoto. Sudah ada hasilnya?"

"Gwenchana."

"Bagaimana hasil _biopsi_nya, Minnie-ya?" tanya HanGeng tiba-tiba. "Katamu kemarin belum selesai. Masa belum ada hasilnya juga?"

"Ajik." sahut SungMin singkat.

"Eomma belum pulang, Min?"

SungMin menggeleng.

Sesaat RyeoWook mengawasi saudara kembarnya. Dan dia memutuskan bertanya sendiri pada SungMin. Ada sesuatu yang berubah dalam dirinya. Entah apa. Tapi sikapnya lain. Sinar matanya juga.

"Minnie, ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Tentang apa?"

"Jangan disini. Kita ke kamar saja."

"Soal apa sampai harus dirahasiakan dari suami?" gurau Dokter Choi sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

"Ada saja. Rahasia yeoja!" RyeoWook tersenyum kecil.

SungMin tidak berkata apa-apa ketika RyeoWook menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke bekas kamarnya.

"Tentang apa?" tanya SungMin sambil menghindari tatapan RyeoWook.

"Benar kau mau menikah dengan KyuHyun, Min?"

"Belum kupikirkan lagi." sahut SungMin tawar.

"Minnie-ya, waeyo? Ayolah, katakan padaku."

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" bentak SungMin jemu.

"Aku khawatir, Minnie." desis RyeoWook lirih. "Setiap malam aku selalu memimpikanmu. Siang juga hanya kau yang ada di pikiranku!"

"Nan gwenchana!" SungMin memutar tubuhnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Kajja, kita keluar. Bicara dengan Appa!"

"Minnie..." panggil RyeoWook pelan.

SungMin terpaksa berbalik. Dan ketika melihat cara RyeoWook menatapnya, SungMin sadar, sulit sekali mendustai saudara kembarnya. Perlahan RyeoWook menghampiri SungMin dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Minnie, aku tidak tau ada apa." gumam RyeoWook getir. "Tapi aku takut."

SungMin memejamkan matanya dan memeluk RyeoWook. Merasakan untuk pertama kalinya, betapa dia sangat menyayangi RyeoWook. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, rasa irinya lenyap.

.

"Minnie-ya, duduklah disini sebentar." pinta HanGeng setelah Dokter Choi dan RyeoWook pulang. "Appa ingin bertanya."

SungMin duduk di samping Appanya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya terlihat muram.

"Benar _biopsi_mu belum ada hasil?"

"Kenapa Appa bertanya lagi?"

"Kata SiWonnie, hasilnya baik. Minnie bohongi Appa kan? Kenapa Minnie tidak mau mengatakan pada Appa, Minnie sakit apa?"

SungMin memandang HanGeng dengan sedih. Lalu dia memeluk Appanya erat-erat. Tangisnya langsung meledak.

"Appa, Minnie tidak mau kehilangan kaki ini!" desahnya getir. "Minnie tidak mau cacat!"

"Minnie!" HanGeng meregangkan pelukannya dan menatap putrinya antara kaget dan sedih. "Kau sakit apa sampai kakimu harus dipotong?"

"Kanker, Appa." desis SungMin sedih. "Kanker ganas tulang!"

"Aigoooo!" HanGeng terhenyak _shock_. Air matanya mengalir deras membanjiri wajahnya. "Minnie-ya, kenapa harus kau? Kenapa bukan Appa saja yang sudah tua ini yang sakit?"

Saat itu, HeeChul baru saja masuk. Melihat anak dan suaminya sedang berpelukan sambil menangis, seketika dia menjadi panik.

"Wookie?" teriaknya histeris. "Dia dapat serangan lagi?"

Mendengar suara Eommanya, SungMin melepaskan pelukan Appanya dan menghambur memeluk Eommanya sambil menangis.

"Wookie kenapa?" jerit HeeChul panik. Diguncang-guncangnya bahu SungMin dengan kalap. "Di mana dia? Di mana?"

"Bukan Wookie!" teriak HanGeng antara marah dan putus asa. "Minnie harus dioperasi! Dia kena kanker!"

HeeChul mundur dengan kaget. Matanya membeliak menatap putrinya.

"Kanker?" desisnya tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin!"

SungMin tidak tega membalas tatapan Eommanya yang nanar. Dia juga tidak tega mendengar jerit tangis Appanya. Apalagi membalas tatapan bingung Sannie yang baru muncul di pintu. SungMin menghambur ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Appanya yang masih menangis. Dan Eommanya yang masih meracau seorang diri.

"Kanker? Tidak mungkin!" Suara HeeChul berubah histeris. "Tidak mungkin! SungMinnie tidak pernah sakit! Andwe! Dia anakku yang paling hebat!"

Sambil menangis antara bingung dan takut, Sannie berlari memeluk Appanya.

"Appa, Minnie Eonnie sakit apa?" erangnya ketakutan.

HanGeng hanya menggeleng sambil terus menangis. Melihat keadaan suaminya, HeeChul sadar, dia sedang tidak bermimpi. Sesuatu yang hebat telah terjadi! SungMin sakit! Kanker! Penyakit yang paling ganas itu sedang merenggut putrinya yang paling hebat itu...

"Tuhan!" desahnya pilu. "Jika aku berdosa padaMu, kenapa harus Kau limpahkan hukumannya pada anak-anakku?"

.

Malam sudah sangat larut ketika SungMin mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan-lahan. Ketika dia menoleh, dia melihat Sannie mengendap-endap mendekati tempat tidurnya.

"Eonnie..." bisiknya pelan. "Belum tidur?"

"Hampir."

"Sannie boleh tidur disini?"

SungMin menggeser tubuhnya. Sannie langsung berbaring di sampingnya. Begitu tubuh mereka menempel, Sannie langsung memeluknya dan menangis.

"Sannie takut, Eonnie!"

SungMin membelai rambut adiknya dengan haru. "Eonnie juga takut, Sannie." bisiknya lirih. "Tapi ada Sannie disini, takutnya sedikit berkurang."

"Eonnie tidak akan meninggal, kan?"

"Nan molla. Sannie berdoa saja, ne?"

"Tapi Eonnie pasti cacat!" tangis Sannie meledak lagi.

"Ssst, uljima, Sannie-ya..." SungMin memeluk adiknya dengan air mata berlinang. "Nanti Appa dan Eomma bangun."

"Appa dan Eomma pasti tidak bisa tidur!"

Menjelang subuh, ketika Sannie sudah tertidur, sesosok tubuh memasuki kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Dan SungMin pura-pura memejamkan matanya ketika mengenali sosok itu. Mula-mula HeeChul memang tidak berbuat apa-apa kecuali termenung memandangi wajah SungMin dalam gelap. Tetapi sesaat sesudah SungMin merasa dua tetes air mata menitik ke wajahnya, dia melihat Eommanya bersimpuh sambil menangis tanpa suara. Melihat bahu Eommanya naik turun mengikuti tangisnya, SungMin tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Dia bangkit memeluk Eommanya. Dan HeeChul menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Eomma, uljima." bisik SungMin sendu. "Gwenchana. Minnie sudah tidak apa-apa. Kalau Minnie tidak kehilangan kaki ini, bagaimana Minnie tau Eomma sangat menyayangi Minnie?"

"Minnie..oh..Minnie." ratap HeeChul pilu. "Kalau saja kau tau, betapa Eomma sangat menyayangimu. Kau adalah gambaran diri Eomma sendiri!"

"Tapi Eomma lebih menyayangi Wookie!"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Min! Sejak kecil, Wookie sudah sakit-sakitan! Eomma harus menaruh perhatian yang lebih besar padanya. Tapi kau lain, Min. Kau sehat. Kuat. Tidak cengeng. Kau tidak perlu bantuan siapapun!"

"Tapi sekarang Minnie perlu Eomma! Minnie invalid, Eomma! Cacat!"

"Anio, Min! Kau tidak boleh berubah! Kau harus tetap menjadi Minnie yang kuat dan tabah! Yang tidak sudi dikasihani! Meskipun cacat, kau harus tetap jadi Minnie yang dikagumi! Minnie yang Eomma banggakan!"

Dan malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya SungMin merasakan kasih sayang yang paling lembut, yang dapat diberikan oleh seorang manusia. Kasih sayang seorang ibu.

_Hidup memang aneh, _pikir SungMin malam itu, ketika dia berbaring bersama Eomma dan adiknya dalam satu ranjang_. Aku tidak pernah menghargai hidupku sampai saat aku hampir kehilangan dia. Dan pada saat aku hampir kehilangan hidupku, aku malah merasakan kasih sayang yang paling kurindukan...kasih Eomma!_

**_~TBC~_**

Annyeong~~~

Mungkin chap ini nyesek banget ya? Saya juga terharu pas baca bagian ini di novel aslinya, hiks...hiks..hiks...srooot *pundung di pelukan minppa, dibelai-belai ama minppa* ^.^

Tak lupa, saya akan selalu berterima kasih pada readerdeul yang menyempatkan diri baca ff ini. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Yang reviews, follow, favorites, dan lainnya. Saran, kritik, dan dukungan kalian semua sangat berarti bagi saya.

Gumawo *bow bareng sungmin yeobo* :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Annyeong, long time no see. FF ini adalah **_**REMAKE**_** dari novel Mira W berjudul 'Jangan Pergi, Lara'. Tidak me**_**remake**_** secara keseluruhan sih. Saya hanya mengubah nama tokohnya dan melakukan penambahan serta pengurangan di beberapa bagian. NO BASH, jika Anda tidak suka, cukup klik icon 'X'. Mudah kan? ^.v RnR, ne? Gumawo *bow***

_**Cast**_

**-. Lee SungMin**

**-. Kim RyeoWook**

**-. Choi SiWon**

**-. Cho KyuHyun**

**-. And other cast**

_**Summary**_

**Menceritakan perjalanan cinta Lee SungMin, seorang calon dokter yang sedikit 'slengean'. Ketika saudara kembarnya yang menderita kelainan jantung mencintai kekasihnya, akankah SungMin merelakan sang kekasih untuk saudaranya? Sementara di sisi lain, seorang pasiennya selalu berusaha menarik perhatiannya. /Mian, summary gaje T.T /WonMin, KyuMin/GS/DLDR**

_**Warning**_

**GS, OOC, Remake, typo(s), Crack Pair (maybe), DLDR**

_**Rate**_

**M?**

_**Disclaimer**_

**Semua chara di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi bagaimanapun keadaannya, SungMin mutlak milik saya dunia akhirat :D *dimutilasi pumpkins* **

**Happy Reading ~~~**

**oooOOooo**

**_Chapter 7_**

Sampai saat terakhir, RyeoWook tetap tidak diberitahu. Begitu juga dengan KyuHyun. SungMin meminta Sannie mengatakan pada mereka, dia sedang ikut seminar di Jeju. SungMin memanfaatkan saat-saat terakhir sebelum dia dioperasi dengan berkumpul bersama orangtua dan adiknya. Dia meminta semuanya dilakukan seperti biasa. Tidak ada keistimewaan yang boleh diberikan padanya. Termasuk mengantar Sannie setiap pagi.

"Appa, biarkan Minnie yang bawa mobil ini." pinta SungMin sungguh-sungguh, sehari sebelum dia masuk rumah sakit. "Untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Anio!" bantah HanGeng sambil menggigit bibirnya. "Bukan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kau lupa mobil ini _automatic_? Kau bisa menggunakan sebelah kakimu. Sanggup?"

SungMin hanya tersenyum pahit dari balik kemudi mobilnya. Lalu, seperti biasa, dia berteriak memanggil adiknya.

"Sannie! Ayo, cepat!"

HanGeng tidak sanggup menahan air matanya lagi. Dia masuk ke dalam dan tidak keluar lagi.

Sannie melangkah bersama HeeChul di samping mobil SungMin.

"Minnie-ya, hati-hati, ne?" kata HeeChul lembut. "Kalau kau tidak kuat, biar Eomma yang mengantar Sannie..."

"Kata Eomma, Minnie tidak boleh berubah, kan?" SungMin tersenyum getir. "Sannie-ya, kajja! Kita berangkat!"

Sannie masuk ke mobil tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu lagi, Sannie-ya. Mulai besok, supirmu pensiun!" kata SungMin setelah mobilnya meluncur mulus di jalan raya.

"Jangan khawatir, Eonnie." lirih Sannie, berusaha menyembunyikan keharuannya. Dia mencoba meniru sikap SungMin. Selalu tegar dan tabah. "Sannie sudah bisa nyetir kok!"

"Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Ada saja!" Sannie mengedip lucu.

SungMin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalnya sambil tersenyum. _Heran, _pikirnya ketika mobilnya sedang meluncur mulus di aspal._ Aku tidak pernah merasa begitu nikmatnya mengendarai mobil!_

.

Tak sadar meremang bulu roma SungMin ketika memasuki gerbang rumah sakit sore itu. Entah sudah berapa puluh kali dilewatinya ambang pintu itu. Tapi perasaannya belum pernah seaneh ini selama dia melewatinya.

Operasi.

Omo, baru sekarang disadarinya betapa mengerikannya arti kata itu sebenarnya.

Operasi. Operasi!

Seperti ini jugakah perasaan pasien-pasiennya ketika mendengar kata itu?'

Operasi. Berhasilkah dia melewatinya? Masih dapatkah dia melewati pintu ini lagi? Masih sempatkah dia meninggalkan rumah sakit ini dalam keadaan bernyawa? Atau...dia harus melewati pintu lain... dalam sebuah peti?

_Yang jelas, kau tidak akan pernah lagi menjejakkan kedua kakimu di ambang pintu ini, Lee SungMin! Jika kau keluar nanti, kau sudah menjadi seorang invalid! Yeoja cacat! Semua mata akan menoleh padamu. Tapi kali ini, mereka tidak akan mengangguk hormat pada seorang dokter wanita yang melangkah dengan gagah. Mereka akan memandang iba pada seorang yeoja berkaki satu yang didorong di kursi roda!_

Memang butuh waktu sampai SungMin dapat memakai kaki palsunya. Tapi kalaupun dia sudah memakainya, jalannya pasti tidak akan segagah dulu lagi!

Tentu saja SungMin menyembunyikan kesedihannya baik-baik selama orangtua dan adiknya masih berada di dekatnya. Tapi ketika waktu berkunjung sudah habis, ketika semua persiapan operasi untuk besok telah dilakukan, ketika dia sudah terbaring seorang diri di kamarnya, SungMin tidak mampu lagi menahan air matanya.

Ada suatu masa dalam hidupnya, dia berada di kamar ini. Pada malam seperti ini juga. Suasana yang sama. Ruangan yang sama. Tapi saat itu, dia berada disini sebagai seorang dokter. Memeriksa pasien. Mempersiapkan premedikasi. Atau menunggui pasien yang hampir meninggal. Dan malam ini, dia berada di tempat yang sama. Tapi sebagai pasien! Sekarang dia baru dapat benar-benar menghayati ketakutan mereka, kesedihan mereka, keputusasaan mereka.

"Minnie-ya, berdolah kalau kau takut." bisik Appanya sebelum pergi tadi.

_Seumur hidup, aku belum pernah merasa takut, _pikir SungMin sedih._ Karena itu aku malas berdoa. Kecuali kalau Wookie sedang sakit. _

Tiba-tiba SungMin tersentak kaget. Ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamarnya yang temaram. Semula dikiranya perawat. Cepat-cepat dihapusnya air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Tapi kemudian dia tertegun.

"SiWonnie?" gumamnya heran. "Kukira perawat..."

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Minnie." bisik Dokter Choi, seolah-olah tidak mendengar perkataan SungMin. "Sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui sebelum operasi."

SungMin merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. Aneh. Tidak pernah diliatnya tatapan seganjil itu di mata Dokter Choi. Tapi dia masih berusaha bersikap santai.

"Berapa angka kematian operasi ini? Tidak perlu. Aku sudah tau."

"Apapun yang akan terjadi dengan dirimu nanti..." sambung Dokter Choi, seperti tidak mendengar gurauan SungMin. "Kau tetap Minnieku yang dulu. Dan aku tetap mencintaimu, meski kau harus kehilangan kakimu..."

SungMin membeliak mendengar pengakuan itu. Seandainya dia tidak sedang berbaring, pasti dia sudah jatuh terjerembab karena sangat terkejut.

"Kau mau membiusku dengan sajakmu?" SungMin tersenyum mengejek.

"Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya, Minnie." cetus Dokter Choi. "Tapi aku tidak berani. Aku sadar, aku sudah beristri. Dan istriku adalah saudaramu!"

"Wonnie! Kau yakin tidak mabuk?" sergah SungMin serius.

"Dulu aku memilih Wookie, semata-mata karena aku kasihan padanya. Tapi apa bedanya kau dengan dia sekarang?"

Dokter Choi menggenggam tangan SungMin dengan haru.

"Wookie telah merasakan penyakitnya sejak kecil. Tidak ada yang berubah dalam hidupnya. Tapi kau tidak, Minnie! Semua petaka ini datang begitu mendadak dalam hidupmu. Sekarang kau butuh seseorang, Minnie. Seseorang untuk berbagi derita!"

"Tapi orang itu bukan kau!" kata SungMin tegas sambil menarik tangannya. "Wookie sangat mencintaimu. Dan dia sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk memberi seorang anak untukmu! Kembalilah padanya! Bahagiakan dia! Di antara kita sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi. Tinggalkan aku! Aku bukan Wookie. Aku tidak sudi dikasihani, sekalipun aku cacat!"

.

Perawat yang mendorongnya di atas brankar yang menuju kamar operasi, masih perawat yang dikenalnya ketika dia kuliah klinik di bagian bedah. Dan di hadapan perawat senior itu, SungMin tidak mau memperlihatkan kelemahannya.

"Perawat Park, saya sudah puluhan kali masuk OK. Tapi belum pernah di atas brankar!" gurau SungMin.

"Tidak takut, Dok?"

"Ehm, sedikit. Tidak seperti waktu asistensi Dokter Shin dulu!"

Tentu saja SungMin berdusta. Dia sangat takut dan juga sedih. Dia justru bergurau untuk menutupi rasa takutnya.

"Perawat Nam, jangan diikat dulu. Dokter Shin belum datang, kan?" pinta SungMin ketika salah seorang perawat hendak mengikat kakinya ke meja operasi.

SungMin menggesek-gesekkan kaki kanannya ke atas tungkai kirinya. Dan sensasi itu membuat hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit. Matanya terasa panas, tapi ditahannya air matanya mati-matian.

"Biar mereka mengucapkan selamat berpisah dulu..." katanya lirih. "Mereka sudah seperempat abad bersama-sama..."

"Dokter Shin sedang mencuci tangan. SungMin-ssi, sudah siap?" kata Dokter Jang, asisten Dokter Shin.

"Satu pertanyaan, Dok. Tidak ada koasisten yang menonton operasi ini, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." sahut Dokter Jang sambil tersenyum lunak. "Wae? Malu?"

"Saya akan sakit hati sekali kalau mereka menutupi hidungnya ketika Dokter Shin mengamputasi kaki saya!"

Dan semua paramedis yang ada disana tertawa pelan. Tawa mereka baru berhenti ketika Dokter Shin masuk.

"SungMin-ssi, kita mulai?" tanya Dokter Jang lunak.

SungMin hanya bisa mengangguk. Ditatapnya kaki kirinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dokter Jang mengisyaratkan Perawat Nam untuk mulai menyuntikkan obat biusnya.

"Sakit sedikit, ne, Dok." kata Perawat Nam sambil mencari-cari pembuluh darah di lengan SungMin.

SungMin ingin menangis melihat besarnya jarum suntik itu. Apalagi ketika dilihatnya betapa gemetarnya tangan Perawat Nam.

"Perawat Nam, jangan salah masuk, ne?" SungMin mencoba bercanda. "Saya tidak mau bangun sebelum operasi selesai!"

"Jangan takut, Dok. Mulailah menghitung..." bisik Perawat Nam getir.

Sekali lagi, SungMin melirik tungkai kirinya. _Annyeonghaseyo_, bisiknya getir. _Selamat berpisah!_

Kemudian dia mulai menghitung dengan pasrah.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima..." suara SungMin mulai melemah. Dan perlahan-lahan, mata yang indah itu mulai menutup.

Dan saat itu barulah mereka melihat air mata yang menggelantung di bulu mata SungMin yang panjang dan lentik. Melihat air mata itu, mereka menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat menahan tangis.

"Kajja, kita mulai." pimpin Dokter Shin lalu mengambil pisau bedahnya.

.

"Jangan pergi, Minnie." bisik HeeChul di depan ruang operasi. "Jangan tinggalkan Eomma. Beri Eomma kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah Eomma lakukan padamu..."

Sannie hanya terpekur di kursi sambil memegang sebuah majalah remaja. Tapi tidak ada satu hurufpun yang mampu dicerna oleh otaknya.

Di sudut lain, HanGeng sedang duduk berdua dengan Dokter Choi.

"Minnie tidak mau ada orang lain di kamar operasi kecuali Dokter Shin, Dokter Jang, dan para perawat." kilah Dokter Choi ketika mertuanya bertanya kenapa dia tidak ikut operasi.

"Appa sangat khawatir." desah HanGeng cemas. "Ini sudah sangat lama. Kenapa operasinya belum selesai juga?"

"Appa tidak usah cemas." hibur Dokter Choi. "Dokter Shin dan Dokter Jang adalah pilihan Minnie sendiri. Mereka tenaga terpilih di bidangnya. Yang lebih mengkhawatirkan justru Wookie..."

"Wae? Dia sudah tau?" HanGeng menoleh dengan kaget.

"Belum. Tapi dia terus menanyakan Minnie. Katanya firasatnya tidak enak. Saya tidak tau sampai kapan saya bisa mencegahnya datang ke rumah Appa..."

HanGeng menghela nafas berat. "Mungkin sudah saatnya dia kau beritahu. Hubungan mereka memang erat sekali. Dulu, ketika mereka masih kecil, kalau Wookie dapat serangan, Minnie yang sedang sekolah langsung tau apa yang terjadi di rumah."

"Tidak mungkin, Appa!" cetus Dokter Choi murung. " Kehamilan bagi penderita jantung seperti Wookie sudah merupakan stress fisik yang sangat berat. Kalau ditambah stress mental karena mengetahui keadaan Minnie, jantungnya pasti tidak akan kuat!"

"Eottokhae?" HanGeng mendesah bingung. "Bagaimana harus terus-menerus menyembunyikan keadaan Minnie dari Wookie? Suatu hari nanti, dia pasti akan tau juga. Dan kalau dia tau mendadak, bukankah itu lebih berbahaya lagi?"

"Karena itu saya minta pendapat Appa."

"SiWonnie, Appa tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang penyakit jantung. Kau pasti lebih tau!"

"Saya ingin minta persetujuan Appa, untuk membawa Wookie kembali ke Paris."

HanGeng tertegun bengong. Ditatapnya menantunya dengan bingung.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan untuk menyingkirkan Wookie." Dokter Choi berusaha menghindari tatapan mertuanya. Tentu saja dia ingin menolong RyeoWook. Tapi ada hal lain yang dia ingin mertuanya tidak tau. Dia tidak mau bertemu SungMin lagi.

Semalam dia mabuk dan dia telah mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Yang seharusnya tidak pernah diucapkannya di depan SungMin!

"Kapan kalian berangkat?"

"Secepatnya.

"Tapi bagaimana mencegah Wookie pamitan pada Minnie?"

"Kita bisa mengatakan Minnie masih di Jeju. Nanti setelah Minnie agak pulih, minta dia menelepon Wookie."

HanGeng terdiam. Tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Otaknya terasa beku.

"Kalau Appa dan Eomma setuju, saya akan mempersiapkan segalanya." sambung Dokter Choi. "Selagi kandungan Wookie belum terlalu besar. Dan dia belum mendengar tentang Minnie dari orang lain."

"Appa harus berunding dulu dengan Eomma." kata HanGeng pelan. Nafasnya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. "Sekarang Appa belum dapat dapat berpikir. Yang Appa pikirkan sekarang hanya Minnie."

.

Lamat-lamat, SungMin memperoleh kembali kesadarannya. Sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Dia membuka matanya. Dan dia sadar. Dia berada di ruang pascabedah. Dulu dia sangat sering berada di ruangan ini. Tapi belum pernah berbaring di ranjangnya! Orangtua dan adiknya berada di dekatnya. Seorang perawat sedang memantau fungsi-fungsi vitalnya melalui layar monitor.

Begitu yang selalu dilakukan pada seorang pasien setelah operasi.

Operasi...operasi...operasi!

Sepotong kata itu terus menggema ke seluruh area pendengaran di otaknya. Operasi!

SungMin sadar, dia baru selesai dioperasi. Dan...Omona! Dia masih hidup! Masih dapat memegang tangan Eommanya. Merasakan kelembutan kulit tangannya. Merasakan kelembutan belaian jemari Eommanya. Dan...merasakan kenyerian yang menyengat lutut kirinya. Akh! Neomu apa!

"Akh, Eomma, appo!" keluh SungMin sambil menyeringai menahan sakit. Air mata meleleh di sudut matanya.

"Yang mana yang sakit, chagi?" HeeChul menggigit bibir menahan perasaannya. _Oh Tuhan, seandainya boleh memilih, biar aku saja yang menderita, jangan anakku!_

SungMin tidak pernah mengeluh. Jika dia sampai menangis, sakitnya pasti sudah tidak tertahankan lagi.

"Kaki Minnie, Eomma. Akh, appo...appo, neomu appo!"

HanGeng yang tidak tahan mendengar rintih kesakitan putri kesayangannya, berbalik untuk menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Eonnie, Sannie pijitin pelan-pelan, ne?" bisik Sannie terharu.

SungMin mengangguk lemah. Dia membiarkan Sannie memijat...ah, ani, bukan memijat. Dia hanya mengusap-usap. Sangat pelan. Sangat hati-hati. Hampir tidak terasa apa-apa. Tapi heran. SungMin merasa hangat. Dan sakitnya sedikit berkurang.

"Masih sakit, Eonnie?" tanya Sannie sambil terus mengusap.

"Sudah agak berkurang." sahut SungMin pelan. "Turun sedikit, Sannie-ya. Sedikit lagi, di bawah lebih sakit...appo!"

"Sudah tidak bisa, Eonnie..." Sannie menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. "Sannie...sudah sampai di...ujung..."

SungMin tersentak kaget. Kesadaran itu tiba-tiba melecut otaknya. Sudah sampai di ujung? Padahal tangan Sannie baru sampai di pertengahan paha...

Panik dan kalap, SungMin merenggut selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dan menatap kakinya... Melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan itu, SungMin memekik histeris.

Hanya HeeChul yang masih cukup tegar. Mati-matian menahan agar air matanya tidak berhamburan, dirangkulnya putrinya erat-erat. Dibenamkannya kepala SungMin ke dadanya. Sementara HanGeng sudah meninggalkan ruangan dengan air mata bercucuran. Tidak tahan melihat pemandangan yang menyedihkan itu. Tidak tega mendengar jerit tangis putrinya. Sannie menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan tangan untuk mencegah mulutnya agar tidak menjerit. Matanya terbeliak ngeri melihat kaki kakaknya yang tinggal sepotong.

Tapi HeeChul masih mampu memperlihatkan ketegarannya. Padahal dia juga sama sedihnya dengan suami dan putri bungsunya. Tapi dia sadar, di saat seperti ini, perannya sebagai seorang ibu sangat penting. Sekarang dia harus berjuang menyelamatkan mental SungMin.

"Uljima, Minnie-ya." bisiknya lembut di sela-sela isak tangis putrinya. "Ingat janjimu pada Eomma? Kau tetap Minnie yang dulu. Minnie yang tabah. Minnie yang Eomma banggakan!"

.

Sudah dua hari SungMin berbaring di rumah sakit. Perlahan-lahan, lukanya mulai menutup meski belum sembuh. Bukan hanya luka operasinya, tapi juga luka di hatinya.

"Semuanya baik, SungMin-ssi." kata Dokter Shin yang sehari tiga kali menjenguknya. "Lukamu bersih, tanpa komplikasi. Sejauh ini, invasi sel kankermu ke jaringan sekitar juga negatif. Saya akan terus memantau kondisimu. Jangan khawatir."

SungMin hanya mengangguk lemah. Kondisinya mulai membaik. Fisiknya memang kuat. Dan mentalnya tidak serapuh pasien lain yang senasib. Sedikit demi sedikit, SungMin mulai menemukan kembali dirinya. Kepribadiannya. Harga dirinya.

SungMin tidak mau lagi menyesali nasibnya. Menangisi keadaannya. Dia malah ingin terlihat seperti biasa. Karena itu, ketika KyuHyun menjenguknya, dia tidak mau memperlihatkan kesedihannya. Dia menyambut kedatangan kekasihnya itu seperti biasa.

"Annyeong..." sapanya lebih dulu. Ketika dilihatnya KyuHyun masih tertegun di ambang pintu, ditegurnya namja itu dengan lembut "Tidak ada _ppopo_?"

Dan KyuHyun cepat menyadari hal itu. Tidak ada yang berubah pada SungMinnya. Setidaknya, itulah yang diinginkan yeoja itu.

"Annyeong, chagiya..." KyuHyun berjalan menghampiri ranjang SungMin, mengulurkan setangkai mawar merah dan mengecup kening yeojanya.

"Hanya di kening?" rajuk SungMin manja.

KyuHyun menciumnya sekali lagi. Kali ini di bibir.

"Mmmm..." gumam SungMin sambil tersenyum. "Tidak bau _sake_."

KyuHyun tersenyum kecil. Sekejap mereka saling pandang. Tidak ingin berkata apa-apa. Dan memang tidak tau harus bicara apa.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku?" KyuHyun membuka suara.

"Soal apa?"

"Kakimu."

"Kakiku? Wae?"

KyuHyun menghela nafas berat. SungMin selalu seperti ini.

"Harusnya aku orang pertama yang tau. Harusnya kau mengatakannya sejak dulu!"

"Aku saja baru tau sekarang!"

"Jangan membohongiku, Minnie. Kau kan bisa mengatakannya sejak dulu. Sannie baru memberitahuku sehari setelah operasi. Konyol, kan?"

"Wae? Supaya kau tidak usah pulang? Cari yeoja cantik disana?"

"Supaya aku tidak usah pergi! Dan bisa lebih cepat menikahimu!"

"Jadi kau tidak percaya umurku masih panjang?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku malah takut mati lebih dulu, jadi kau masih sempat menikah lagi. Padahal meski sudah jadi hantu sekalipun, aku masih tetap ingin memilikimu!"

SungMin tersenyum mendengar pernyataan namjanya.

"Chagiyaaa..." KyuHyun menggenggam tangan SungMin dengan erat. "Taukah kau, betapa aku sangat mencintaimu? Jeongmal saranghae."

"Mana aku tau?" SungMin mengerucutkan bibirnya manja. "Kau tidak pernah bilang."

"Kau juga tidak pernah bertanya?"

"Masih perlu bertanya?"

"Harus dong!"

"Kyu, apakah kau mencintaiku?"

KyuHyun menunduk dan mencium bibirnya dengan mesra.

"Saranghae, Lee SungMin. Jeongmal saranghae, nae Minnie..."

"Juga sama Minnie yang cacat?"

"Sama saja. Apa aku perlu memotong kakiku juga, supaya kaki kita jadi sepasang?"

"Aku serius, Kyu." berungut SungMin pura-pura kesal. "Kau tetap mencintaiku? Mencintai Minnie yang cacat?"

KyuHyun mengangguk. Ditatapnya SungMin dengan lembut dan hangat.

"Minnie-ya, kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Tidak malu wakil direktur punya istri cacat?"

KyuHyun mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum jahil. "Apa boleh buat. Daripada tidak punya istri."

SungMin menampar pipi kekasihnya dengan lembut.

.

Sesuai rencana, Dokter Choi membawa RyeoWook kembali ke Paris sebelum SungMin keluar dari rumah sakit.

SungMin sudah menelepon saudaranya, mengabarkan dia baik-baik saja di Jeju dan masih harus berada di sana untuk beberapa waktu. Meski kecewa dan sedikit heran, RyeoWook terpaksa menyetujui usul suaminya.

"Semakin hari kandunganmu semakin besar, Wookie." bujuk Dokter Choi. "Resiko naik pesawat semakin bertambah. Lebih cepat sampai disana, lebih cepat bertemu Dokter Frank, keadaanmu akan lebih baik, Wookie..."

"Pergilah, Wookie.." HeeChul ikut menimpali. "Suamimu pasti tau yang terbaik untukmu."

"Pulanglah kalau sudah melahirkan nanti, Wookie-ya. Belum hilang kangen Appa padamu!"

"Tentu saja, Appa." sela Dokter Choi cepat. "Kalau aegya kami sudah cukup kuat, pasti akan kami bawa menjenguk Haraboeji dan Halmonienya."

RyeoWook berangkat hanya beberapa hari sebelum SungMin keluar dari rumah sakit. Sementara lukanya masih belum sembuh benar, dia masih memakai kursi roda. Belum diperbolehkan memakai kaki palsu yang telah dibuat khusus untuknya.

SungMin masih harus menjalani kemoterapi untuk mencegah metastasis kankernya. Sementara itu, KyuHyun sibuk menyiapkan pernikahan mereka.

Apapun yang telah dan akan terjadi pada SungMin, KyuHyun tetap tidak mau mundur. Dia tetap menginginkan SungMin menjadi istrinya. Dan SungMin sangat bersyukur telah memilih namja seperti KyuHyun untuk menjadi pendampingnya.

Mereka sedang merayakan pernikahan ketika Dokter Choi menelepon dari Paris, RyeoWook telah melahirkan.

"Kembar dua, Eomma!" serunya gembira pada HeeChul. "Yeoja semua!"

"Aigooooo! Ya, Tuhan, terima kasih!" pekik HeeChul bahagia.

"Semoga sejarah tidak berulang!" SungMin tersenyum pahit sambil melirik suaminya.

"SiWonnie, bagaimana keadaan Wookie?" tanya HanGeng yang langsung merebut telepon itu dari tangan istrinya.

"Gwenchana, Appa. Dia ingin bicara dengan Minnie!"

"Daebak! Kau hebat, Wookie!" cetus SungMin begitu mendengar suara saudaranya. "Sekali punya anak, langsung dobel!"

"Gumawo. Selamat juga untukmu. Chukkae, Minnie-ya." suara RyeoWook terdengar letih tapi gembira.

"Sudah memilih nama untuk anakmu?"

"Yang kecil kuberi nama Minnie."

"Wae? Karena dia jelek?"

"Karena aku ingin dia kuat sepertimu!"

SungMin dan RyeoWook sama-sama tertawa pelan.

.

"Kyu~~~" rajuk SungMin pada suaminya ketika upacara pernikahan telah selesai "Janji, ne?"

"Janji apa?" KyuHyun tersenyum. "Bukankah tadi sudah? Masa obral janji terus?"

"Mau janji tidak?" SungMin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Arrasso..arrassso. Janji apa? Tidak akan selingkuh? Oke! Tidak akan pernah!"

"Anak kembar, ne, Kyu?" SungMin melirik suaminya sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

KyuHyun tertawa keras.

"Namja semua! Yang super _evil _dan nakal supaya kau tidak sempat pacaran lagi dengan namja lain!"

"Kyu, aku serius~~"

"Ne, arrasso. Sekarang?"

"Nanti malam." bisik SungMin lembut. "Di ranjang pengantin kita."

"Langsung pesan dua?" KyuHyun menyeringai nakal. "Arrasso. Tidak masalah. Persiapkan dirimu baik-baik, Minnie yeobo~~~"

Mereka bertukar pandang sambil tersenyum mesra.

**_~END~_**

Annyeong~~~

Huaaaaa, akhirnya selesai juga chap terakhir. Eottokhae? Sesuai harapan readerdeul kah? Banyak yang menginginkan _happy end_. Mau muter kayak gimanapun, gak peduli gimana caranya, pokoknya mutlak kudu harus KyuMin _happy end_. Karena itu saya buat _happy end_. Tapi novel aslinya juga begini kok, saya tidak merubah hasil akhirnya #plak :D

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mengikuti ff ini dari awal sampai akhir. Untuk semua reviews, saran, kritik, dan dukungannya. Tanpa kalian, ff ini mungkin hanyalah sebuah tulisan tanpa makna yang hanya bisa menghuni relung local disk D (?) di lepi saya. Berkat kalian, ff ini bisa dibaca dan dinikmati oleh semuanya.

Tak lupa saya juga minta maaf jika mungkin ada perkataan atau tulisan saya yang kurang berkenan di hati readerdeul sekalian. Saya hanya seorang manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan. Karena itu, jeongmal mianhae *deep bow*

Terima kasih semuanya *hugkiss all*

Gumawo *bow bareng sungmin yeobo* :D

Sampai jumpa di ff lainnya ~~~


End file.
